L'Aube du monde
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {VMin} L'histoire d'un jeune homme qui est considéré comme un démon, banni de la société, mais qui est un ange tendre et doux. Et d'un autre jeune homme qui paraît si pur, qui a la confiance de tous, alors qu'en réalité c'est un être démoniaque.
1. 1 - TAEHYUNG

**1\. TAEHYUNG**

Taehyung soupira longuement tandis qu'il regardait les abords du village avec appréhension. C'était une matinée calme, le ciel était dégagé, les étalages du marché commençaient s'animer au fur et à mesure que les gens arrivaient sur la grande place. Les sourires des commerçants, les derniers potins du coin qui s'échangeaient entre les villageois, les salutations conviviales entre personnes qui avaient grandi et vécu ensemble toutes leurs vies… Tel était le quotidien du village et s'il adoptait un point de vue extérieur, Taehyung aimait beaucoup cela. Ce n'était pas l'ambiance qui le chagrinait déjà. En réalité, ce sentiment ne le quittait que très rarement, il était son compagnon de vie depuis des années, depuis qu'il vivait à cet endroit, très reculé des grandes villes de ce pays situé au milieu de nulle part. Le village n'avait pas de grandes richesses mais il se subvenait à ses besoins grâce aux cultures prospères qui l'entouraient. Deux cent âmes vivaient dans le bourg et aux alentours. Tout le monde se connaissait et s'appréciait, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les coups bas et les intrigues. La communauté était soudée, les anciens apprenaient aux plus jeunes, et les plus jeunes prenaient soin des anciens. Taehyung n'en faisait juste pas partie.

Elancé, les cheveux noirs, le regard sombre et perçant, Taehyung irradiait d'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il n'avait jamais su attirer la confiance de qui que ce soit. Les villageois avaient accepté sa présence, du moins ils s'y étaient habitués, mais Taehyung savaient qu'ils souhaiteraient qu'il s'en aille. Au quotidien il recevait une forme d'indifférence de leur part, de temps en temps le rejet pouvait être violent. Ils pouvaient le traiter de tous les noms avec véhémence, même lui jeter des pierres ou des légumes, tout ce qui passait sous leurs mains. Les adultes étaient les plus violents, et les enfants qui n'imitaient pas leurs parents le craignaient et évitaient de s'approcher de lui. Il y avait juste Nana, une des femmes les plus âgées du village. Elle seule lui souriait avec tendresse et lui tendait la main. Bien que respectée par les autres, personne ne suivait son exemple. Après tout, Taehyung n'était pas humain. Il le savait, les villageois le savaient. Durant toutes les années passées auprès d'eux, il n'avait pas vieilli. Il avait vu des jeunes de quinze ans atteindre la trentaine, mais lui, il avait toujours le corps d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. A chaque fois qu'ils lui demandaient d'où il venait, il ne répondait pas, alors ils avaient cessé de demander et s'étaient fait leur propre opinion.

« Démon » il disaient. A leurs yeux, il était responsable de chaque événement malheureux qui tombait sur le village.

Mais Taehyung n'était pas la seule personne du village qui n'était pas marqué par le temps. Jimin était apparu quasiment au même moment que lui, un autre _inhumain_ qui voyait les générations évoluer sous ses yeux. Les cheveux rosés, le visage lumineux, la grâce de ses mouvements… au contraire de Taehyung il avait réussi à se faire aimer des gens. On l'appelait au chevet des malades. S'ils guérissaient, le miracle qui était attribué. S'ils trépassaient, sa présence avait permis à leurs âmes de partir en paix. Il était particulièrement aimé des enfants, et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à l'école, ils jouaient de bon cœur avec lui dans les champs. Il était l'être angélique qui apportait le soleil dans la région, celui qui permettait l'abondance des récoltes. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il descendait du ciel. Sa présence leur permettait d'accepter celle de Taehyung, comme si elle contrebalançait l'influence démoniaque qu'il pouvait apporter.

Ni Jimin ni Taehyung ne contredisaient leurs croyances. Las de devoir expliquer qu'il n'était pas néfaste, Taehyung préférait vivre à l'écart du village et s'enfermait parfois des jours entiers chez lui, mais il était incapable de partir ailleurs, comme s'il était à jamais coincé dans cette partie reculée du monde. Il avait cependant besoin de remonter au village de temps en temps pour s'approvisionner en vivres, ce qui était rarement une activité de tout repos. Il se contenta d'observer le marché prendre vie au fur et à mesure. Tout se passait bien tant qu'ils ne s'apercevaient pas de sa présence. Il serra les anses de son panier entre ses longs doigts, puis réajusta son manteau noir, avant de sortir de derrière le mur qui cachait sa silhouette. Il savait où il devait se rendre dans un premier temps, les yeux fixés sur la vieille dame qui tenait le premier étalage. Nana n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur d'antan, elle avait toujours pris soin de son carré de terre et vendait ses radis noirs pour quelques pièces. Quand Taehyung l'avait connue, elle n'avait pas encore de cheveux gris, et le poids des années n'avait pas autant marqué son visage qu'en ce jour. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres fines. L'inquiétude du jeune homme disparut aussitôt et il alla à sa rencontre en lui rendant bonne figure.

— Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, lui dit-elle de sa voix douce.

— Tu sais que je préfère quand il n'y a pas encore trop de monde, répondit Taehyung.

Elle ne dit rien mais son regard compatissant suffisait à faire comprendre ce qu'elle en pensait. Taehyung paya pour quelques radis, et Nana rajouta avec générosité quelques portions en plus. Il avait arrêté de se battre avec elle à ce sujet, cela lui faisait plaisir de le gâter, tout en sachant que les autres villageois étaient beaucoup moins tendres avec lui. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires, sur le temps clément, les enfants qui se portaient bien, et toutes les bonnes choses qui se passaient au village. Taehyung manquait la plupart des fêtes et des événements, il savait que s'il osait montrer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, les moments de joie étaient gâchés. Il aimait écouter Nana, elle avait une façon particulière de raconter des histoires qui rendait même le quotidien le plus trivial extrêmement fascinant. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et Taehyung ne pouvait pas rester auprès de ses étalages pendant des heures et repartir chez lui avec uniquement des radis. Il salua la vieille dame avant de partir voir le maraîcher pour avoir des produits plus variés. Alors qu'il sortait d'une discussion joyeuse avec un client, Han, homme solidement bâti, d'une quarantaine d'années, perdit son sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Taehyung.

— Ah tu es là toi, l'accueillit-il froidement. La même chose que d'habitude je suppose ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement, espérant qu'aucun incident qu'il aurait causé malgré lui ne vienne troubler cette belle matinée. Il avait l'habitude de traiter avec Han, et si l'homme ne le portait pas dans son cœur, il ne refusait pas de lui vendre des légumes. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il y avait eu une époque où il avait été plus chaleureux envers Taehyung, jusqu'à ce que l'environnement des adultes ne le force à adopter l'opinion générale. Il ne considérait pas cela normal d'avoir connu cet étrange être en étant enfant, de le voir comme un adulte, puis pendant quelques années avoir l'air d'être aussi âgé que lui, pour se voir vieillir, comme tous les hommes, alors que Taehyung ne changeait pas. Il pouvait paraître comme son fils à présent alors qu'il l'avait perçu comme un grand-frère pendant un temps qui lui semblait bien trop loin. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui l'insultaient au quotidien mais ce n'était pas agréable pour Taehyung d'être traité aussi froidement. Han le servit sans rien ajouter et il fut payé immédiatement. Leurs échanges se résumaient à cela une fois par semaine.

Taehyung continua son tour, cette fois chez le boucher. Donghwa avait le même âge que Han, et il tenait son étalage avec son père. Ils faisaient partie des gens les plus importants du village, des leaders nés, ils prenaient les décisions importantes au sein du conseil. Tout le monde les admirait. Mais ils étaient aussi les plus virulents envers Taehyung et si cela ne tenait qu'à eux, ils l'auraient expulsé loin de leurs terres. Souvent il n'osait pas passer par chez eux pour prendre des provisions, mais ce jour-là il avait bien envie de tenter une approche pacifique. A peine s'étaient-ils rendus compte de sa présence que l'humeur changea de nouveau. C'était systématique. Le père de Donghwa, que tout le monde appelait le Vieux Dong, fut celui qui prit la parole en premier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

— Je voudrais juste…

— On ne te servira pas, aboya Donghwa.

Taehyung resta muet. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux fauves butés. Si on leur demandait quels étaient leurs griefs contre lui, ils auraient été bien incapables de citer autre chose que des croyances sans preuves, car le jeune homme n'avait jamais levé la main sur personne, même pas pour se défendre. Personne ne pourrait affirmer avec certitude l'avoir vu jeter un mauvais sort sur le village, pourtant il était traité comme un paria accusé de tous les maux.

Ils entendaient les enfants jouer au loin, s'approchant de la grande place en riant. Ils étaient une vingtaine, de tout âge, et suivaient avec joie un jeune homme à la silhouette gracieuse et aux cheveux roses, lumineux au soleil, la tunique blanche voletant en suivant ses mouvements. Taehyung ne tourna pas son regard vers eux, préférant affronter Donghwa.

— Je voudrais, s'il te plait, juste quelques morceaux de bœuf. Même les moins beaux me suffirait, j'ai de quoi te payer, insista-t-il.

— Ton argent est sale, je n'en veux pas. Va-t'en tant que je te le demande gentiment, démon.

— Vous n'avez aucune raison de me traiter de cette façon, et vous le savez.

Le visage du Vieux Dong prit une teinte rouge.

— Tu as le don de gâcher les belles journées ! s'écria-t-il. On ne veut pas de toi ici !

Mais Taehyung soutint son regard.

— C'est chez moi ici aussi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au vieil homme pour se jeter sur lui et lui coller son poing sur son visage. Taehyung flancha, surpris par la violence du coup, et son panier se répandit sur le sol. S'il avait voulu passer inaperçu, il avait échoué : les cris et le coup avaient attiré l'attention de tout le village. Certains virent se joindre à Donghwa et son père pour reprocher à Taehyung de n'apporter que du mauvais autour de lui. Sonné, celui-ci ne répondait pas aux accusations, regardant son panier d'un air vide. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.


	2. 2 - JIMIN

**2\. JIMIN**

Les enfants avaient arrêté de jouer soudainement à cause des cris des adultes et s'étaient tournés vers Jimin d'un air inquiet. Le jeune homme avait assisté à toute la scène avec intérêt et appréhension. Il ne semblait pas surpris cependant, juste agacé. Encore une fois, Taehyung avait attisé la colère des villageois. Il laissa les enfants pour s'approcher de l'étalage du boucher.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Taehyung se redressa aussitôt sans lui accorder un regard et partit à grands pas, laissant ses provisions sur le sol. Jimin soupira longuement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Puis il se tourna vers Donghwa, lui jetant un regard désapprobateur. L'homme n'éprouvait aucun remords, mais il s'adoucit à la vue du jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

— Je suis désolé de t'importuner de bon matin, dit-il sur un ton qu'il n'utilisait jamais envers Taehyung. Il a insisté, et mon père s'est emporté.

— Vous pourriez au moins faire un effort, ajouta Jimin avec douceur. Donnez-moi ce qu'il demande.

Il se baissa pour ramasser le panier et les légumes, les tapotant pour enlever la poussière. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas trop en mauvais état.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour lui, fit remarquer Donghwa.

— Pourtant je le fais, s'il te plait, par respect pour moi, donne-moi ce qu'il t'a demandé.

— Il ne te mérite pas.

Jimin ne répondit pas à cette remarque et attendit qu'on le serve. Donghwa ne rechigna pas plus longtemps. On aurait dit une toute autre personne devant Jimin, le jeune homme avait un don pour s'attirer les faveurs de tous. Une fois le panier rempli, il y ajouta quelques fruits, ainsi qu'un pot de miel, et il partit sur les pas de Taehyung qui vivait à l'écart du village, à environ un kilomètre, entre champs inutilisés et petits bois éparses.

Sa maison était une ancienne grange remise en état et aménagée en espace de vie avec le confort nécessaire. Il bénéficiait également d'un puits à quelques pas de la porte. Peu de villageois passaient par cet endroit, évitant soigneusement de s'approcher de celui qu'ils appelaient « démon ». Jimin était le seul qui s'y rendait régulièrement, sans compter sur Nana. Cette maison était surtout le sanctuaire de Taehyung, là où il se sentait en paix, profitant de la solitude et de son jardin fleuri dont lui seul avait accès. Il n'avait jamais interdit la présence de qui que ce soit, toute personne qui venait en toute amitié était la bienvenue, et Nana lui apportait toujours des douceurs. Mais les autres refusaient de faire cet effort.

Alors Jimin remonta seul le chemin jusque chez Taehyung. Il frappa doucement à la porte avant d'ouvrir sans attendre la réponse. Il le vit penché sur une table, tournant le dos à l'entrée, les mains appuyées sur le rebord et la tête baissée. Il devait être dans cette position depuis un moment déjà, perdu dans ses pensées, car il ne fit pas mine de se rendre compte de la présence de Jimin.

— Tae ? l'appela-t-il avec inquiétude.

— Va-t'en, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Je viens d'arriver, je ne vais pas partir maintenant, pas tant que tu es dans cet état.

Jimin posa le panier sur la table avant de s'approcher un peu plus de Taehyung. Il fixait le mur qui lui faisait face, les sourcils froncés, les membres tremblants, comme s'il essayait de contenir sa colère. Il ne s'était pas occupé de sa blessure à l'arcade, gonflée, qui avait laissé une trace rouge le long de sa joue.

— Tu es blessé, constata Jimin sur un ton inquiet.

Il leva la main vers le visage de Taehyung, prêt à le toucher de ses doigts délicats. Mais avant qu'il ne pût faire quoi que ce soit, son ami le repoussa si violemment que Jimin tomba à terre sur le coup de la surprise. Toute la maison paraissait trembler de colère à l'image de la fureur qui animait le corps de son propriétaire.

— Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-il en le foudroyant du regard. Toi plus que les autres…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Jimin l'observait avec effarement, puis il se releva et tendit les bras vers Taehyung, les mains en avant en signe d'apaisement alors que son vis-à-vis ne paraissait pas se calmer.

— Attention Tae, ne me force pas à te rendre la pareille.

— Je n'en ai cure, siffla-t-il. Sors de chez moi ! Garde ta fausse pitié pour les gens du village, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de prétendre être ce que tu n'es pas face à moi.


	3. 3 - TAEHYUNG

**3\. TAEHYUNG**

Les bras de Jimin retombèrent le long de son corps et la douceur de ses traits disparut presque imperceptiblement, du moins les gens du village auraient été incapables de le constater, mais Taehyung, lui, savait.

— Fais attention, répéta-t-il, cette fois sur le ton de la menace.

— Vas-y, Jimin, fais ce pourquoi tu es là, il serait temps, tu as assez joué, répliqua Tae.

Mais il ne bougea pas et se contenta de lui rendre son regard avec intensité. Ce fut Taehyung qui montra les premiers signes d'apaisement, la lassitude prenant la place de la colère.

— Tu as assez joué, dit-il à nouveau.

— Non, fit Jimin sèchement.

L'aura autour de Jimin avait changé et tout se déroula en un éclair. Il se retrouva aussitôt derrière Taehyung, l'air menaçant, et il lui attrapa le bras pour le plaquer face contre le plan de la table. Paralysé par la surprise et par la force qu'exerçait son camarade sur le poignet, il fut contraint de le laisser le dominer. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus petit, qu'il avait l'habitude de se pavaner dans le village avec légèreté, Jimin n'en était pas moins un être immortel, venu d'ailleurs. Le masque de l'ange était tombé et il jeta un regard froid sur Taehyung.

— Tu vas commencer par ne plus me parler sur ce ton, Taetae.

— Ravi de retrouver ton vrai « toi », murmura Taehyung avec amertume.

— Je sais que tu es de mauvaise humeur, mais tu n'es pas obligé de passer tes nerfs sur moi.

— Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais pourquoi j'en suis là.

Alors Jimin relâcha celui qu'ils appelaient « le démon ». Ce-dernier se tourna vers lui en se massant le poignet et soutint son regard d'un air de défi. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il parvenait à lui jeter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aurait les bons mots, le bon ton, la force suffisante pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. Mais à présent qu'il était face à lui, il avait l'impression de se ratatiner. Jimin était plus petit que lui en taille, mais il était imposant dans son aura. Les gens du village ne voyaient pas cela. Pour eux, Jimin était un ange, celui qui pansait les plaies, et Taehyung était une créature qui apportait le malheur. Si seulement ils savaient…

Jimin ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui prit fermement le visage entre ses doigts avec un petit sourire mauvais.

— Que veux-tu me dire, Taetae ? Voyons, exprime-toi. Lutte. Fais un effort. Où sont passées tes ailes ? Ton auréole ? Tu n'es qu'une ombre, un pâle reflet de ce que tu aurais dû être.

Juste en le tenant d'une main, il le manipula comme un pantin, le faisant traverser la pièce jusqu'à une petite chambre séparée de la salle principale par un rideau épais. Il le jeta sur la couche comme on laisse tomber un sac de grain, et Taehyung se laissa faire et ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, même quand Jimin le rejoignit sur le futon en rampant presque sur lui, les yeux sombre et l'air déterminé. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, si proches que Taehyung pouvait détailler les diverses touches de couleurs qui composaient ses pupilles, le brun chaud, le noir profond, la lueur si particulière qui ne se retrouvait chez aucun humain. Le bout de ses doigts vint lui frôler la joue, tout doucement, et il frémit à son contact. Ce n'était pas une sensation nouvelle, ce n'était pas non plus une surprise, car Jimin avait cet effet sur lui depuis bien longtemps sans que personne n'en soit aperçu. Son regard se baissa sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, de plus en plus collé à son visage. Ces lèvres rosées et pleines qui appelaient les siennes. Il n'évita pas le baiser, il se retint de venir le chercher, mais il l'accueillit, presque résigné. Il en avait envie, il le rejetait, tout comme cette attraction générale qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, cette révulsion, ces sentiments honteux qui le dégoûtaient de lui-même et du monde. Les lèvres de Jimin contre les siennes étaient douces et brûlantes, lui-même devait retenir ses ardeurs. Les cris de colère de Taehyung résonnaient encore dans la maison et ils étaient déjà en train de passer à autre chose.

L'étaient-ils vraiment ? Ils fulminaient. Les reproches de Taehyung avaient un goût amer sur le bout de sa langue. Alors Jimin approfondit son baiser tout en plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure d'ébène de son compagnon. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de la bouche de Taehyung qui ferma les yeux, emporté par les sensations. Jimin s'était glissé dangereusement entre ses jambes, et d'un coup de genou maîtrisé, il lui écarta les cuisses. Il le sentit se presser contre lui et commencer à onduler du bassin, allumant un feu ardent dans son estomac. Instinctivement, les mains de Taehyung se glissèrent sous la tunique blanche de son amant avec l'envie irrépressible de toucher sa peau ferme et douce. Il le désirait autant qu'il le haïssait, et Jimin le savait. D'un geste vif, il lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite, et Taehyung se laissait manipuler. Le baiser fut rompu pour que Jimin puisse mieux lui dévorer le cou. La langue de son compagnon connaissait déjà ses points faibles, là où il se laissait volontiers fondre dans la luxure. Il soupirait d'aise sous Jimin, répondait à ses appels du bassin. D'ici peu, il serait débarrassé de ses vêtements et pourrait sentir plus intensément ses faveurs.

— As-tu envie que j'arrête, Tae ? susurra Jimin avec un sourire faussement innocent.

— Non.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, et comme pour appuyer sa parole il fit glisser sa main dans sa chevelure, le rapprochant un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit le sourire de Jimin s'étirer contre son cou et il le haïssait pour ça.

— Pauvre petit ange tombé du ciel prisonnier du démon, se moqua-t-il d'une voix profonde.

Jimin se redressa pour se mettre à genoux sur la couche, et il admira longuement le corps étendu de Taehyung sous lui, la tunique ouverte sur son torse.

— Tu peux toujours dire non, Taetae. Est-ce que je t'ai forcé une seule fois ?

— Tu fais un examen de conscience soudain ? répliqua son compagnon.

— Tu veux qu'on reste fâchés pendant que je te chauffe _ici_ ?

Sa main se fraya un chemin dans le pantalon de toile et Taehyung se crispa à son contact. Il était déjà gonflé de désir, ce qui eut l'air de flatter Jimin. Il pouvait facilement le repousser, s'enfuir, il lui laissait même le choix d'arrêter ce jeu de séduction. Il savait très bien qu'il avait toujours été consentant de leurs relations intimes, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que le laissait entendre Jimin. Taehyung ne connaissait pas grand-chose des relations humaines, cependant il sentait que ses rapports avec son compagnon étaient singuliers. Jimin avait une telle emprise sur lui depuis leur rencontre qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il avait usé de ses pouvoirs sur lui. Il ne savait toujours pas comment. Jimin était parfaitement au courant de la dualité de ses sentiments à son égard, et il en jouait beaucoup.

— Que veux-tu, Taehyung ?

_Que tu me laisses en paix. Que tu défasses ce que tu m'as fait. Que tu me rendes la vie que j'aurais dû avoir si tu n'avais pas été là._

— Déshabille-moi, Jimin.

Son corps commença à trembler d'impatience quand Jimin entreprit de lui retirer sa tunique. Ses mains chaudes prenaient un malin plaisir à s'attarder sur sa peau, le brûlant presque au passage. Lui-même ne résistait pas à la luxure et à l'envie de lui rendre ses caresses. Allongé sur son matelas, le corps complètement exposé à la vue de Jimin, il restait immobile, les bras relevés au-dessus de la tête, ses yeux sombres ne quittant pas ceux de son vis-à-vis. Taehyung ne s'était jamais senti réellement beau que lorsque Jimin le regardait et redessinait ses courbes du bout des doigts avec sensualité. « Il n'y a pas de doute, tu viens bien d'un autre monde » lui disait-il avec satisfaction.

Il restait là, étendu sur le dos, les cuisses ouvertes devant son amant, une expression involontairement lascive sur le visage. Son sexe à moitié réveillé reposait sur son ventre, délaissé par les mains de Jimin qui se contentait d'admirer la vue. Puis Taehyung laissa tomber son bras hors du lit pour atteindre à tâtons une petite boîte en bois. Il en sortit un flacon d'un liquide épais, de l'huile d'olive, qu'il tendit aussitôt à Jimin.

— Tu es bien sage quand tu veux, commenta-t-il.

Taehyung ne répondit pas à la remarque et regarda son amant faire couler généreusement de l'huile sur ses doigts. Son corps se tendit à nouveau par anticipation, et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il les sentit masser doucement son intimité avec de petits mouvements circulaires. Il connaissait ces sensations, mais il était incapable de dire s'il les aimait ou pas. Jimin était très méticuleux, il commença par faire entrer un doigt, et attendit que Taehyung ne se détende enfin pour y insérer le deuxième. Il accentua progressivement ses mouvements de va et vient, écartant ses chairs, pour lui donner le temps de s'adapter. Il n'avait jamais forcé leurs relations sexuelles, il n'avait jamais oublié de prendre le temps de le préparer pour que l'acte soit le moins douloureux possible. Taehyung n'avait pas de reproches à lui faire à ce niveau-là, et il appréciait même le sentir en lui.

Il haïssait le simple fait d'aimer cela, et surtout d'être dépendant de quelqu'un comme Jimin. Au village, au mieux il recevait de l'indifférence, le rejet était son quotidien, excepté Nana. Sa condition ne venait pas du hasard, il avait bien fallu que quelque chose eût convaincu les villageois de sa malfaisance. La manipulation était un art que Jimin maîtrisait à la perfection. Il avait inversé leurs rôles sans que personne ne se pose de questions et il avait trouvé un moyen d'empêcher Taehyung de prouver sa bonne foi. Le démon responsable des événements malheureux n'était pas l'immortel rejeté de tous et qui laissait son ombre hanter les rues le plus loin possible des humains, et l'être céleste aux cheveux d'un rose pur n'était certainement pas l'ange protecteur qu'il prétendait être. Tout en lui retirant son aura et aussi tout attachement envers les humains, Jimin avait créé un lien fort qui les unissait, une forme de dépendance émotionnelle, profitant de la détresse et de la solitude de Taehyung. Ce-dernier était parfaitement conscient de tout cela. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon était plus puissante que sa révulsion.

Taehyung laissa échapper un long soupir de plaisir. Avec son autre main, Jimin glissait sur son membre tendu, accentuant les sensations qui enflammait son ventre. Sans réfléchir, il commença à onduler des hanches au rythme qu'imposait son compagnon, cherchant à le sentir encore plus profondément en lui. Il était tellement absorbé par ces caresses que lorsque Jimin rompit le contact il eut un gémissement de mécontentement qui résonna dans toute la chambre.

— Approche mon cœur, ordonna Jimin.

Il se redressa sans protester et se retrouva nez à nez avec son amant qui l'embrassa, presque avec tendresse, s'il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir quelles étaient ses intentions. Pris au jeu, la main de Taehyung se faufila entre les plis du pantalon blanc de Jimin. Il caressa son érection qui ne faisait aucun doute sous ses vêtements, lourde et chaude, et il passa derrière la ceinture pour la sortir. Jimin le laissait faire avec un petit sourire carnassier, pleinement satisfait du fait que c'était à son tour de recevoir. Taehyung récupéra le flacon d'huile et en enduisit le membre de son amant sur toute sa longueur. Il entreprit de le caresser lentement tout en observant ses réactions qui se dessinaient sur son visage. Le plaisir se lisait imperceptiblement mais Taehyung savait que c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait retirer de son vis-à-vis à ce stade de l'acte. Jimin était un maître de la dissimulation, et même au lit dans leur intimité il mettait un moment avant de se révéler. Pourtant Taehyung savait que son compagnon prenait beaucoup de plaisir sous ses doigts. Il le sentait juste en le touchant. Jimin ne pouvait pas rester passif bien longtemps et sa main de Jimin rejoignit la sienne avant d'aller chercher le membre de Taehyung pour frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

Le regard voilà de désir, Taehyung laissa son front se poser contre l'épaule de Jimin, incapable de réprimer ses gémissements. Il sentait le souffle maîtrisé de son amant contre son cou, ce qui amplifiait les sensations qui animaient son corps. Comme à leur habitude, Jimin commença à se lasser et il était temps de passer à la prochaine étape. Il fit basculer son compagnon pour qu'il lui présente son dos et le pencha légèrement en avant. Taehyung savait ce qui allait arriver, son corps en frémit d'avance. Il était prêt. Lentement, il s'insinua en lui, l'huile permettant de se glisser facilement sans trop de douleur. Les chairs de Taehyung s'écartèrent progressivement, procurant une sensation bien particulière, ni agréable, ni déplaisante non plus. Jimin lui attrapa le cou, le forçant à se cambrer sous lui. Son gémissement rauque contre sa tempe lui procura de nouveaux frissons d'extase, et lui-même poussa un cri lorsque les hanches de son amant se collèrent contre ses fesses. Ils restèrent immobiles dans cette position pendant de longues secondes, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et enfin Jimin prit la parole, tournant le visage de Taehyung vers un grand miroir posé à côté du lit qui reflétait tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

— Regarde comme tu es beau et obéissant.

L'image était floue mais Taehyung voyait bien que son corps répondait au contact de son amant. Il gémissait en le sentant en lui et cherchait à commencer à onduler son bassin pour entreprendre les va-et-vient de lui-même. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge de Jimin, lui aussi bouillonnait d'impatience. Il lui mordilla l'oreille pour lui faire comprendre de rester docile. Les yeux de Taehyung ne quittaient pas le miroir et il remarqua que Jimin le regardait à travers lui également. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de peur cette fois lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blanc des yeux de son amant était entièrement noir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, la nature démoniaque de Jimin ne se révélait occasionnellement que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Jimin le tenait fermement contre lui, une main contre sa gorge, l'autre lui enserrant la taille. Le premier coup contre ses reins claqua sèchement et Taehyung répondit en un cri de surprise. Il arrivait à peine à se cramponner aux bras de Jimin, il lui était totalement prisonnier. Le démon aimait cette sensation, une dominance totale sur l'ange qui le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux noirs de Taehyung, Jimin menait la cadence avec entrain. Ses râles résonnaient aux oreilles de son amant qui perdait peu à peu toute maîtrise de lui-même.

Jimin desserra son emprise et Taehyung se laissa tomber sur le matelas comme un pantin dont on avait coupé les fils. Le démon garda les mains agrippées sur ses hanches, le collant contre lui et le forçant à adopter une position embarrassante, les fesses en l'air. Ses coups de reins s'accentuèrent, presque avec violence, arrachant des cris à son amant. Le plaisir se mêlait à la douleur provoquée par la vivacité des va-et-vient qui n'étaient pas aussi doux que les préliminaires. Les doigts de Jimin s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, comme des griffes acérées, perçant jusqu'à l'os. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de lui à moins de craindre de se faire arracher la peau.

— As-tu envie que j'arrête, Tae ? répéta-t-il.

— Non, répondit Taehyung d'une voix étouffée, la vision troublée par les larmes qui venaient noyer ses yeux.

Ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer le drap entre ses doigts. Jimin ne lui laissait aucune minute de répit, libérant son désir le plus primaire.

Taehyung criait, essayait tant bien que mal de se caresser pour atteindre l'orgasme, mais il peinait à se concentrer tellement la pression qui lui enflammait les hanches et les entrailles lui vidait l'esprit. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était les sensations ardentes des va-et-vient de Jimin, il avait l'impression de se déchirer en deux entre ses jambes. Ce n'était pas une douleur insupportable, ni inconnue, car le démon se laissait souvent aller de cette manière. Le plaisir en lui-même lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ressentait une certaine honte à aimer le sexe de cette façon. Sa relation avec Jimin seule était une honte pour un être venu des cieux dont le travail consistait à lutter contre les démons pour protéger l'humanité, et non pas coucher avec et se laisser soumettre avec autant de facilité.

Les coups de butoir redoublaient d'intensité. Taehyung plongea la tête dans le matelas pour étouffer ses cris, et il se libéra dans sa propre main. Cependant, Jimin n'avait pas terminé. Les gémissements de Taehyung se changèrent en sanglots, incapable de supporter la surstimulation de son intimité après son propre orgasme. Il espérait que Jimin ne tarde pas à jouir à son tour. Ce-dernier semblait s'en être rendu compte.

— Tu t'en sors bien, Taetae, patiente encore un peu.

Une plainte étouffée se fit entendre et Jimin s'immobilisa, enfoncé jusqu'à la base. Le corps de Taehyung trembla de plus belle et il remua lui-même ses hanches d'avant en arrière pour continuer les mouvements de va-et-vient au rythme qui lui convenait le mieux, plus lent, plus ample. Les râles de Jimin devinrent plus sonores, son plaisir était intensifié par l'initiative de son amant. Et Taehyung en était satisfait également. Après une série presque interminable, Jimin se libéra enfin dans un cri aigu avant de se retirer complètement. A peine eut-il lâché les hanches de Taehyung qu'elles basculèrent sur le côté pour retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Un long soupir tremblant franchit les lèvres de l'ange qui arrivait à peine à rester conscient. Enfin libéré de toute cette tension, son corps se détendit et ses doigts lâchèrent le drap. Les jambes repliées, les bras posés mollement près de sa tête, il était incapable de bouger, vidé de toutes ses forces. Il arrivait tout de même à apercevoir Jimin, qui paraissait si loin alors qu'il était debout juste à côté de la couche. Il le vit réarranger ses vêtements avec nonchalance avant de sortir de la chambre sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

— Min ? parvint à prononcer Taehyung d'une voix faible.

Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte de la maison et la refermer derrière lui. Il était déjà parti, le laissant là, nu et affaibli. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part de Jimin et il n'avait jamais pu prévoir la façon dont il allait le traiter. Cela lui arrivait d'être doux, même après l'acte, après qu'il ait eu ce qu'il désirait, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien devenir extrêmement distant avec lui, et comme à cet instant, l'abandonner aussi froidement. Taehyung ressentait encore la douleur qu'avait imprimée ses doigts au niveau de ses hanches, ses parties les plus intimes encore brûlantes. Ses jambes étaient si lourdes qu'il parvenait tout juste à les remonter jusqu'à lui, cherchant une position plus confortable. Il était dans un tel état au bord de l'inconscience, qu'il ne sentait pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux rougis. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, sans même se couvrir.

Parfois, il souhaiterait ne jamais se réveiller, être libéré de toute cette situation dont il ne parvenait à s'échapper. Il savait d'où il venait mais il avait presque oublié les raisons de sa présence. Après toutes ces années de solitude, il n'espérait plus que quelqu'un, là-haut, vienne un jour le sauver. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, et pourtant il n'en avait plus la force. Il n'avait plus de pouvoirs non plus, ni d'ailes pour s'envoler. Il avait été abandonné à son sort et Jimin était le seul à le comprendre. La situation était bien ironique, un véritable cercle vicieux dans lequel il se noyait. Par chance, il avait Nana, mais à quatre-vingts ans, elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre le conseil des villageois de la véritable nature de Taehyung. La connaissait-elle seulement ? Elle l'avait accepté, prenait soin de lui quand il le fallait, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il n'était non pas le démon que tout le monde croyait, mais un ange protecteur. Il ne pouvait pas le prouver non plus. Cette vie lui avait aspiré toutes ses forces.

Si seulement Jimin se décidait enfin à le tuer, n'était-ce pas son but principal ? Semer le chaos sur Terre, détruire l'humanité, et tuer les anges protecteurs avant d'être tués, c'était l'ordre des choses. Mais le démon préférait jouer avec lui jusqu'à l'épuisement, lui donner un semblant d'affection, peut-être pour mieux le briser de l'intérieur. Taehyung n'avait pas su lutter contre lui, il était tombé la tête la première dans son piège. Il avait trouvé une forme de réconfort et de plaisir dans la luxure. Un réconfort superficiel qui laissait un grand vide lorsque Jimin le délaissait, et penser qu'il le faisait exprès était encore plus douloureux que la marque encore rouge de ses doigts dans la chair de ses hanches.

Taehyung dormait, mais cela ne le reposait guère. Il passa des heures dans cette position qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, dehors, et ce n'était pas encore l'hiver, mais il avait si froid. Et s'il demandait à Jimin de l'achever enfin ? Lui rirait-il au nez ? Probablement. Et s'il se rendait au village, causait un quelconque dégât, et laissait les humains le traîner dans la boue et le pendre sur la grande place, comme ils souhaitaient tant le faire depuis des années ? Nana et Jimin leur en empêcheraient, de cela, il en était certain.

Quelle heure était-il ? Il l'ignorait. La lumière du jour commençait à décliner. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et en même temps il était si assommé qu'il le sentait à peine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit une voix lointaine.

Jimin était revenu.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es resté comme ça.

Il sentit sa main chaude se poser sur son front.

— Parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas un imbécile, Taehyung.

_Lâche. C'est toi qui es parti sans te soucier de l'état dans lequel tu m'avais laissé._ Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. Mais au moins, Jimin était revenu auprès de lui. On aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Pourtant, dans le son de sa voix, il ne décelait aucune moquerie.

— Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud, je pense que ça te fera du bien. Et dans ton état, il faut que tu manges.

_Cesse de faire semblant de te préoccuper de moi._

— Pourquoi tu ne m'achèves pas, Min ? demanda Taehyung faiblement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Un démon ne prépare pas de bain.

Il avait retrouvé suffisamment de force pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Jimin le regardait avec intensité, sans l'ombre d'un sourire ironique.

— Es-tu en train de perdre la tête ? interrogea-t-il.

Il se pencha sur lui et manipula son corps avec délicatesse pour le faire changer de position. Il le mit sur le dos, étendit ses jambes, puis le recouvrit de la couverture qui avait été abandonnée sur le sol lors de leurs ébats.

— Patiente un peu jusqu'à ce que le bain soit prêt, reprit-il d'une voix douce.

Taehyung ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Tantôt cruel, tantôt attentionné, quel était le vrai Jimin ? Il poussa un long soupir pendant que Jimin était retourné dans la salle à manger pour remplir la baignoire en cuivre. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs sans problème pour chauffer l'eau et il réapparut dans la chambre pour prendre Taehyung dans ses bras.

— Je pense vraiment que ça te plait que je sois dépendant à ce point de toi, murmura l'ange.

— C'est ça Taetae, tu as raison, soupira-t-il.

Sarcasme ou non, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que Taehyung affirmait. Jimin ne préféra rien ajouter et déposa son amant dans la baignoire, très lentement, le temps qu'il s'habitue au changement de température. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau était comme un baume. Il en soupira d'aise. Jimin resta silencieux tout en le lavant à l'éponge, et Taehyung n'avait pas l'envie de lui adresser la parole. Qu'il prenne soin de lui était la moindre des choses après la violence de leurs ébats et la froideur dans laquelle il l'avait laissé. Il se sentait plus léger, peu à peu, comme si la chaleur du bain parvenait à évaporer tous ses tracas. L'éponge lui caressa la joue tendrement, laissant de l'eau couler le long de son cou. Jimin lui nettoyait le visage, et ce fut quand il passa sur son arcade blessée que Taehyung siffla de douleur, le ramenant à la réalité.

— Il t'a salement amoché le vieux, commenta Jimin. Ce n'est pas trop laid encore…

— Je suppose que ça t'a fait plaisir.

Enfin, Taehyung daigna le regarder. Comme il reprenait des forces, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était toujours en colère contre le démon, mais il appréciait sa tendresse. Jimin ne rit pas à sa remarque, ce qui était très perturbant.

— Tu as une piètre opinion de moi.

— Arrête de jouer les innocents, je ne suis pas d'humeur, soupira Taehyung.

Il reposa à nouveau sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le visage de Jimin se rapprocher du sien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son arcade enflée et il souffla tout en douceur. Une légère sensation chaude se répandit sur tout le côté droit de son visage, puis, plus rien. Même plus la douleur de sa blessure. Il passa ses doigts le long de son sourcil, nettement dessiné. Un démon avec un pouvoir guérisseur, il avait bien envie de rire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Jimin, ne sachant que dire. Surtout pas merci. Il était le grand instigateur de toutes ses souffrances. Soigner un bobo était dérisoire, tout comme ce bain et le regard empathique qu'il posait sur lui.

— Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

— On se sent coupable ?

— Tu dramatises, Taetae, répliqua Jimin en faisant la moue.

— Tu n'as aucune conscience, démon. Tu as fait ta petite affaire et tu es parti sans même me demander comment j'allais.

— Pauvre petite fleur.

Il en avait mis du temps, mais enfin son ton moqueur était revenu. Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement la détresse qu'il pouvait ressentir, Jimin était un démon après tout. Semer le chaos était son objectif, que pouvait-il comprendre des sentiments d'autrui ? Taehyung n'osait pas aborder le sujet, il ne savait pas comment il supporterait la révélation sur les véritables intentions de Jimin à son égard. Il préférait rester dans le flou plutôt que d'être certain d'être tombé dans un piège grossier. Et puisqu'à cet instant précis le démon était déterminé à prendre soin de lui, il n'allait pas le provoquer pour le voir disparaître à nouveau. Il se laissa somnoler dans l'eau et Jimin n'avait qu'à s'occuper du reste.

Jimin était un infirmier bien méticuleux et incroyablement doux. Bien qu'il soit démoniaque, il était toujours grâcieux, cela faisait partie de son charme et c'était de cette façon qu'il avait su berner le village. Il sortit Taehyung du bain, l'enveloppa dans une serviette et le ramena à la chambre pour l'installer confortablement dans son lit, avec une literie propre et une couverture plus épaisse. L'ange se sentait bien, comme sur un nuage, et il en profita pour se rendormir, cette fois d'un sommeil réparateur, pendant que Jimin s'afférait en cuisine. En temps normal, ils n'avaient pas besoin de manger, mais comme Taehyung manquait de forces et n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, se nourrir était devenu nécessaire. Jimin en avait moins besoin, lui qui était au mieux de sa forme.

Soudainement, on toqua à la porte. Taehyung se doutait de qui il s'agissait, peu de personnes lui rendaient visite. D'ordinaire il se serait levé pour accueillir le visiteur, mais il était encore trop fébrile, et Jimin fut celui qui ouvrit la porte. Cette situation ne plaisait pas à Taehyung.

— Bonsoir Nana ! s'exclama la voix claire de Jimin.

— Tu es là toi, répondit la voix de la vieille femme, presque sèchement.

— Je prépare un ragoût, annonça-t-il en toute innocence.

— Où est Tae ?

— Dans sa chambre.

Il entendit les pas assurés de son amie traverser la salle à manger pour se diriger vers la chambre. Elle apparut enfin dans le champ de vision de Taehyung qui se redressa pour pouvoir la saluer.

— Tu es alité ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Elle lui toucha le front pour constater sa température.

— Je vais bien Nana, répondit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

— Je te trouve au lit aussi tôt, tu as l'air bien pâle, continua-t-elle en l'examinant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— Rien, ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

— Je m'inquiétais pour toi, après cet esclandre de ce matin… A la prochaine réunion du conseil, Dong se prendra une volée de ma part.

Elle paraissait en colère, et Taehyung la savait frustrée d'être impuissante au traitement qu'il recevait. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez d'être sa seule véritable alliée. Il lui prit la main avec tendresse pour la rassurer.

— Ne te cause pas trop de soucis par ma faute. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Je vais bien, j'ai même droit à un garde-malade.

Nana parut sceptique mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de soupirer. Comme elle avait pu constater d'elle-même que Taehyung était entre de bonnes mains, elle se résolut à partir. Elle embrassa le front de son protégé avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Jimin était installé sur une des chaises, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'en aille. Taehyung put apercevoir le sourire innocent qu'il lui offrait, le même masque qu'il avait devant les gens du village.

— Ne me fais pas cette tête, dit-elle sévèrement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais sûrement pas l'ange miraculeux que tout le monde imagine.

— Voyons, Nana, t'ai-je causé du tort ?

— A moi non. Mais si tu fais du mal à Tae, je ne le laisserai pas passer.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires, vieille femme, répliqua Jimin d'une voix plus dure. Tu n'as plus beaucoup d'années à vivre, ce serait dommage de les gâcher.

— C'est une menace ?

Le cœur de Taehyung se serra. Nana étant la seule qui voyait clair dans le jeu de Jimin et qui était insensible à ses charmes, le démon pouvait très bien se débarrasser d'elle en un claquement de doigts. Elle ne serait pas la première à mourir d'une manière mystérieuse parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi. Jimin se leva de sa chaise sans répondre, de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, il semblerait qu'ils étaient en train de se confronter du regard. Taehyung retint son souffle et il commença à sortir de sa couche. Nana sortit de la maison sans plus attendre et Jimin referma la porte derrière elle. Il avait l'air pensif, ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Taehyung le surprit en entrant dans la salle à manger. La panique avait gagné son cœur rien qu'à l'idée de ce que Jimin pouvait faire contre son amie.

— Ne me l'enlève pas, dit-il faiblement.

Le démon se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

— Retourne te coucher, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Mais Taehyung ne l'écoutait pas, préférant s'avancer vers lui, à petits pas, les jambes flageolantes.

— Je t'en supplie Jimin, reprit-il en tendant les mains vers lui.

Jimin le rejoignit rapidement avec inquiétude, lui attrapant la taille pour prévenir une éventuelle chute. Les doigts de Taehyung se resserrèrent sur sa tunique et il lui jeta un regard effaré, les yeux brillants sous les larmes qui commençaient à naître.

— Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une once d'affection pour moi, ne m'enlève pas Nana, je t'en supplie Jimin, je t'en supplie.

Ses mains tremblaient, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à son état physique. La pensée de voir disparaître sa vieille amie lui brisait le cœur. Jimin le regarda longuement, et Taehyung était bien incapable de comprendre son expression. Il était sur le point de pleurer quand le démon lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

— Je ne ferai aucun mal à Nana, dit-il d'une voix douce. Elle ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais je ne te l'enlèverai pas. Je te le promets.

Un soupir tremblant s'échappa des lèvres de Taehyung et Jimin le serra contre lui avec tendresse.

— Je te ramène au lit, petit ange.

Il le prit dans ses bras pour retourner dans la chambre. Taehyung se mit en position fœtale dans son lit, encore bouleversé et pas certain de croire en la promesse d'un démon. L'attitude de Jimin le perturbait, il avait déjà été tendre avec lui, mais ce soir-là il était irréprochable. Jamais il ne s'était comporté comme un compagnon de vie au petit soin pour lui sans rien demander en retour. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Taehyung avait de plus en plus de mal à apprécier ses attentions car il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus se faire avoir et souffrir de sa naïveté

Jimin était encore en cuisine, la scène aurait paru normale aux yeux d'un étranger, mais tout cela était bien singulier, presque une mise en scène. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint chercher Taehyung pour l'installer à table. Tout était beaucoup trop idyllique. La table mise, le repas chaud servi dans une assiette… Lui ne mangeait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais il s'installa quand même en face de Taehyung pour s'assurer qu'il mangeait bien. Le ragoût faisait beaucoup de bien à l'ange qui sentait ses forces revenir. Jimin ne disait pas un mot mais il ne lâchait pas son amant du regard, indéchiffrable. Et une fois que Taehyung eut fini de manger, il le ramena au lit, et cette fois, il resta avec lui, sous la couverture.

Taehyung ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. La tête reposée contre le torse de Jimin, il somnolait, n'osant trop croire à la réalité. La main de Jimin caressait ses cheveux à une cadence lente et apaisante. Il était bercé par la poitrine du démon qui se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, il ne voudrait pas se réveiller. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jimin et ferma les yeux.

— Tu n'es pas en train de me jouer un sale tour, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. S'il te plait. Je suis las de jouer à ça. Je préfèrerais que tu me tues si ce n'est encore qu'un mensonge.

— Dors Taehyung, répondit Jimin en l'enlaçant. Reprends des forces.

Alors l'ange poussa un long soupir, non pas de frustration mais pour relaxer son corps avant de s'endormir. Un jour peut-être il comprendrait les intentions de son compagnon, pour l'heure, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Le corps de Jimin était chaud et agréable sous lui, propice aux rêves. Ou du moins, à un sommeil lourd, dénué de soucis.

Il était bien, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans son oreiller. Tout doucement, il sortit de son état de sommeil et ouvrit les yeux tout en étirant son corps. Les choses paraissaient être revenues à la normale, il ne se sentait plus diminué, il était prêt à affronter de nouveau les obstacles de sa vie. Il s'assit sur le bord de sa couche et resta immobile le temps de rassembler ses esprits. Il remarqua que Jimin n'était plus dans le lit, et son cœur se serra. Evidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de lui trop longtemps, sa tendresse avait été salvatrice, le temps qu'elle avait duré. Au moins il avait eu droit à un traitement de faveur comme jamais il n'en avait eu, il aurait juste souhaité que cela dure plus longtemps. Cela avait dû être un effort surhumain pour le démon de se comporter comme un amant désintéressé et il avait soigné une partie du mal qu'il avait causé de cette façon. Taehyung était triste de le savoir parti, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus. Alors il se leva pour se rendre dans la pièce principale.

Tout avait été rangé et lavé, la cuisine, comme la baignoire vidée et laissée dans un coin de la pièce. Taehyung esquissa un sourire devant l'image de Jimin faisant les tâches ménagères. Une scène bien trop domestique et incongrue pour être réaliste, mais le résultat était devant ses yeux. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et l'ange protecteur n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il était, ni même combien de temps il avait pu dormir. Il pouvait tout aussi bien retourner se coucher pour finir la nuit, ou bien s'installer dans le jardin pour regarder les étoiles. Malgré lui, une petite note de tristesse flottait dans l'air. Il se sentait bien seul. Il aurait voulu être conscient lorsque Jimin avait décidé de partir. Il allait se résoudre à chasser ses idées noires quand la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit, le démon aux cheveux roses réapparaissant devant lui l'air de rien, avec un seau vide dans la main.

Il n'était pas parti.

Taehyung ne prononça pas un mot et s'approcha de Jimin, tendant les bras vers lui. Son compagnon le regardait avec interrogation et ne bougea pas lorsque les mains de l'ange se posèrent sur ses joues avec tendresse. Il l'embrassa avec passion avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Il avait presque envie de pleurer de joie, juste à l'idée de savoir qu'il était resté auprès de lui sans s'enfuir comme un voleur. L'embrassade fut si soudaine que le seau s'échappa des mains de Jimin pour rouler sur le sol. Le démon répondit à son élan d'affection sans se faire prier.

— Comment tu te sens, Tae ? murmura-t-il.

— Incroyablement bien, souffla son vis-à-vis, lèvres contre lèvres.

— Tant mieux, sourit Jimin.

Taehyung agrippa ses doigts au col de sa tunique et recula de quelques pas, forçant son amant à le suivre. Jimin s'exécuta, comprenant bien qu'il voulait l'amener jusqu'à la chambre. Ils s'échangèrent un nouveau baiser et, quand ils furent enfin au bord du lit, Taehyung se baissa lentement, ses mains suivant ses mouvements, caressant le corps de Jimin jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe. Le démon resta immobile, profitant des faveurs qui lui étaient prodiguées. Taehyung ne faisait jamais le premier pas pour le séduire, peut-être était-ce le trop plein d'émotions qui le plongeait dans cette volupté, comme une envie de récompenser toute la tendresse qu'il avait reçue.

Il souleva légèrement la tunique de Jimin et commença à l'embrasser autour du nombril. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter sous ses baisers, et ses doigts vinrent se mêler à sa chevelure. Taehyung lui mordilla légèrement la peau, fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon. Ses mains parcouraient les cuisses musclées de Jimin, remontaient jusqu'à ses fesses bombées, il le sentait réagir à ses caresses, déjà son érection déformait son pantalon. Taehyung le baissa jusqu'à mi-cuisse et déposa ses lèvres sur le bout du membre tendu qui lui faisait face avant de le prendre en bouche tout doucement. Il entendit un gémissement suivi d'un soupir s'échapper des lèvres de Jimin qui resserra son emprise dans ses cheveux. L'ange enroula sa langue autour du gland langoureusement. Il prenait tout son temps pour attiser le désir chez son amant. Il rompit le contact quelques instants et leva les yeux vers Jimin pour admirer son visage. Les paupières mi-closes, ce-dernier paraissait satisfait, ce qui fit sourire Taehyung qui reprit le cours de ce qu'il avait entamé. Sa langue caressa le sexe de Jimin sur toute sa longueur. D'une main il le tenait à la base, de l'autre il s'agrippait aux fesses de son amant pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il passa de nouveau ses lèvres autour du gland avec paresse, sa langue s'attarda sur l'interstice qui coulait déjà d'anticipation. Ses joues se creusèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait le membre entier dans sa bouche. Jimin soupira d'aise sous la sensation humide et chaude qui l'enveloppait. Il avait calé sa respiration au rythme des mouvements de va-et-vient intenses qui éveillait son désir.

— Tae, dit-il dans un souffle.

Taehyung lui répondit en une plainte étouffée avant de se retirer. Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour aspirer une de ses bourses, la lécher goulument avant de faire glisser ses lèvres mouillées le long de la hampe avant de faire reposer le bout sur sa langue non sans laisser échapper un gémissement d'envie. Il allait continuer volontiers mais il sentit la main de Jimin descendre sur son visage pour lui lever le menton et l'inciter à se redresser lui aussi. Le démon demeura silencieux et il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser brûlant avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Il ne rompit pas le contact une fois la tête de Taehyung posée sur l'oreiller et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, approfondissant le baiser, mêlant leurs langues assoiffées, pendant que leurs mains cherchaient à se défaire de leurs vêtements et de caresser leur peau quitte à se brûler. L'ange remonta ses genoux, emprisonnant les hanches de Jimin entre ses cuisses. Il aimait le sentir contre lui de cette façon, leurs érections frottant l'une contre l'autre dans l'attente de passer à l'étape suivante.

Leurs baisers s'adoucirent lentement. Ils prenaient le temps d'apprécier la tendresse qu'ils s'échangeaient. Tantôt Jimin lui embrassait la joue, tantôt Taehyung lui embrassait le front. Ils se noyaient dans la redécouverte de leurs corps, du goût de la peau de l'autre. Jimin fit glisser son nez sous le cou de Taehyung qui frémissait de plaisir. Ils laissèrent leurs tuniques choir de part et d'autre du lit et le démon couvrit le corps de son amant de petits baisers papillonnants. Il prenait le temps de le flatter, de le choyer, et aussi de le préparer. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ils n'étaient pas pressés de passer à l'acte et profitaient de chaque moment. Taehyung sentait les doigts de Jimin s'insinuer en lui, tout doucement, tandis qu'il prenait un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres. L'inconfort était vite éclipsé par le bien-être et il se laissait aller à exprimer tout son contentement. Il prenait son temps, ajouta un peu d'huile pour faciliter l'accès, tout en continuant de lui embrasser le corps. L'esprit de Taehyung était déjà très loin de la Terre.

Enfin, Jimin se positionna entre les jambes de son amant et il lui remonta les genoux pour pouvoir le pénétrer avec plus de profondeur. Les sens de l'ange s'étaient décuplés, il n'était plus à moitié aveuglé par la colère et le dégoût. Lorsque Jimin entra en lui, avec retenue, il poussa un cri de plaisir comme rarement il en avait eu. Son amant n'en était pas en reste, habituellement plus stoïque en début de coït, il tremblait d'excitation et répondait aux exclamations de Taehyung par des gémissements aigus. On pouvait dire que c'était la première fois que Jimin lui faisait véritablement l'amour. Peut-être était-ce un masque de sa part qu'il continuait à porter, une continuité de son attitude tendre qu'il avait envers lui depuis ses dernières heures, mais Taehyung en était heureux. La possibilité que ce fut un jeu de sa part pour le manipuler était trop grande pour la négliger, cependant il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il succombait facilement à sa douceur et à sa générosité. Après quelques va-et-vient langoureux, Jimin se redressa pour changer de position, ignorant la plainte de mécontentement de Taehyung quand il se retira.

— Mets-toi sur le côté, tu n'auras pas à beaucoup bouger, dit-il tout bas.

L'ange obéit, étendu sur son flanc droit. Jimin lui plia les jambes et orienta son bassin vers l'intérieur pour que ses fesses ressortent vers lui. Il les caressa avec envie avant de s'installer contre son dos pour le prendre en petite cuillère. Taehyung se remit à gémir lorsqu'il le sentit à nouveau en lui, entre le plaisir purement physique et le débordement de tendresse dont le démon faisait preuve, son esprit était parti à la dérive. De sa main gauche, Jimin lui caressait la hanche et la taille, il était également bien placé pour le couvrir de baisers dans le cou et sur l'épaule. Taehyung ne se demandait pas s'il n'avait pas trouvé un moyen plus vicieux de le tuer en le traitant de cette façon. Ils paraissaient ne faire qu'un dans cette position, un corps qui ondulait avec langueur. Il sentait son amant dans toutes les parcelles de son corps, ce n'était pas la brûlure habituelle, mais un torrent puissant qui l'emportait.

Ce fut Jimin qui atteint l'orgasme en premier. Taehyung sentit son corps se crisper contre son dos, ses doigts s'agripper à sa taille sans pour autant lui faire aussi mal que lors de leur de leurs derniers ébats. Puis il se retira, le souffle fort caressant l'épaule de l'ange. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits avant de l'embrasser, presque avec amour. Comme ce-dernier n'était pas encore venu, il commença à le masturber lentement avant de le faire se rallonger sur le dos.

— Qu'est-ce que… marmonna Taehyung.

Jimin s'était redressé un instant pour se pencher dans l'autre sens et prendre le sexe de Taehyung dans sa bouche. Ce-dernier exprima un cri de surprise et porta ses mains sur ses lèvres pour se contenir. Il lui rendait au centuple les faveurs qu'il lui avait lui-même accordées quelques instants auparavant. Il allait et venait sur toute sa longueur tout en lui caressant le périnée et les bourses. Taehyung était sur le point d'exploser, il se mordait l'avant-bras pour garder la maîtrise de son propre corps. Jimin le comprit et lui attrapa le poignet pour le faire lâcher prise.

— Ça va aller Tae, tu peux jouir.

— Retire-toi, souffla-t-il.

— Non.

Il continua de le sucer paresseusement, un filet blanc s'échappant du coin de sa bouche. Les bruits de sussions humides et obscènes faisaient rougir Taehyung de plus belle, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait lui-même fait les mêmes gestes. Jimin le tenait à la base, parfois il le relâchait pour se contenter de passer sa langue sur les testicules et la hampe, embrassant le gland, le suçotant encore.

— Viens Tae, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Taehyung fit glisser ses doigts dans les boucles roses de la chevelure de Jimin, haletant, les paupières closes pour mieux apprécier les sensations qui crépitaient comme un feu d'artifice dans son bas ventre. Jimin l'avala à nouveau jusqu'à la gorge et Taehyung se libéra dans un râle, le corps parcouru de spasmes tandis qu'il entendait les bruits de déglutition provenant de la gorge de Jimin. Enfin, le démon laissa reposer le sexe encore gonflé de l'ange contre son ventre, non sans lui donner un dernier coup de langue par gourmandise.

— Tu as été parfait, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux qui étaient trempés de sueur.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et Taehyung passa ses bras autour de son cou avec reconnaissance. Les joues encore plus rougies, l'ange nettoya le menton de Jimin à l'aide de son pouce. Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, incapables de dormir, incapables de parler, assommés par les effluves de leurs ébats. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jimin finit par se lever, sous le regard inquiet et interrogateur de Taehyung. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses vêtements et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Il revint rapidement avec une bassine d'eau et une serviette avec lesquelles il entreprit de nettoyer Taehyung de la sueur et de la semence qui le recouvraient.

— Je me demande…

— Ne pose pas de question, coupa Jimin.

Pourtant, l'ange ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi un tel comportement, et quelles seraient les retombées. Jimin était un démon. Il avait toujours manipulé le village, Taehyung lui-même. Rien n'était gratuit dans ce qu'il faisait. A un moment ou à une autre, il allait de nouveau lui briser le cœur.


	4. 4 - JIMIN

**4\. JIMIN**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis deux heures environs quand Jimin arriva au village. Il avait quitté la couche de Taehyung au petit matin, après avoir passé de longues minutes à s'enlacer en silence. Cette fois, il n'était pas parti comme un voleur. Le petit ange allait beaucoup mieux, il s'était remis de sa crise, il avait le sourire quand Jimin était parti de chez lui. Le démon poussa un long soupir : pour la première fois de sa vie, il était épuisé. Cela demandait beaucoup d'efforts pour prendre soin de quelqu'un et être patient. Il était tout de même satisfait du résultat, contrairement à ce que Taehyung pouvait en penser, cela ne l'amusait pas vraiment de le voir souffrir. En tout cas plus maintenant. Depuis quand ? Il s'arrêta quelques instants et posa les doigts sur ses paupières pour réfléchir et soulager sa fatigue.

_Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Jimin ?_

Par chance, il ne croisa personne sur le chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Sa faculté de se faufiler discrètement était bien utile pour éviter d'éventuels passants. Les mortels avaient la fâcheuse habitude de l'arrêter partout où il allait pour lui parler de tout et de rien, lui demander des conseils ou même des faveurs. Ce matin-là, il n'avait pas la patience pour supporter cette comédie. Arrivé dans sa petite maison, semblables à toutes celles autour, il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et replia ses genoux sous son menton. Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas le perturbait étrangement. Il connaissait la notion de bonheur, il en avait fait des choses dans sa vie qui lui avaient procuré du plaisir, mais qu'était-ce donc ce qui l'avait rendu si heureux cette nuit ? Cela l'agaçait tellement et une colère inexpliquée l'animait. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, il n'aimait pas cela, il le rejetait. Il s'endormit dans cette position, il aurait tout le loisir plus tard de trouver une solution à ses problèmes.

Jimin se réveilla avant midi, alerté par des coups donnés à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas. D'ordinaire, personne ne venait le déranger chez lui, il s'agissait d'un accord tacite avec les gens du village. Il pouvait répondre à toutes leurs demandes lorsqu'ils le croisaient dans les rues, mais une fois chez lui, ils devaient le laisser tranquille, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Et Jimin était seul juge du caractère de l'urgence. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les caprices de ces humains. Aux aguets, il était prêt à foncer sur la porte pour arracher la tête au premier venu. Il pourrait très bien faire passer cela pour un accident, personne ne croirait en sa culpabilité.

— Jimin ? fit une petite voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il battit des paupières sous la surprise. Une voix d'enfant, celle de Jia. Il se leva pour lui ouvrir. Agée d'à peine cinq ans, la petite fille qui lui faisait face avait de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en une tresse agrémentée d'un ruban bleu. Elle était jolie dans sa petite robe verte, et elle salua Jimin avec une petite révérence.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Jimin.

— On devait se voir ce matin, tu te souviens ? répondit-elle.

Possible. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé il avait oublié qu'il retrouvait les enfants chaque matin dans la grande cour après leurs leçons. Il aperçut les autres quelques pas derrière Jia. Ils étaient une quinzaine, et à l'évidence, vu leur expression de gêne et d'hésitation, leurs parents leur avait bien appris de ne pas déranger leur ange chez lui. Seule Jia avait eu le cran de toquer à la porte. Elle ne craignait pas la réaction de Jimin. Pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer une seconde qu'il puisse s'en prendre à eux avec violence.

— Et bien ? dit Jimin en les regardant un par un. Je vous ai manqué tant que ça ?

— Tu reviens de chez Taehyung, n'est-ce pas ? intervint un jeune garçon de dix ans.

— C'est Taehyung qui vous intéresse en réalité, Jungkook ? sourit le démon.

— Mon père n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre toute la soirée qu'il ne méritait pas ton attention et que tu ne devrais pas passer autant d'heures dans cette maison, répondit Jungkook en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

— Comment va-t-il ? ajouta son camarade, Mao, qui avait à peu près son âge.

— Il va bien, assura Jimin.

— Il ne t'a fait aucun mal ? interrogea une autre petite fille, sceptique.

— Taehyung n'est pas… commença-t-il avec hésitation. Faites abstraction de ce que peuvent dire les adultes.

Jimin prit Jia par la main et rejoignit les autres. Son visage avait retrouvé la douceur habituelle qu'il arborait devant les mortels. Les enfants s'animaient avec lui car quand il fallait jouer tous ensemble, il savait toujours inventer des jeux plus intéressants les uns que les autres. La grande place était leur principale zone de récréation, ou alors ils sortaient du village pour se rendre dans les champs où le ciel était leur seul spectateur. Ce jour-là, ils étaient particulièrement motivés à courir dans tous les sens avec une balle aux pieds. Prétextant une fatigue passagère, Jimin se contenta de les regarder, leur faisant des signes de temps en temps pour les encourager.

Jia resta assises à ses côtés, préférant tresser les cheveux de sa poupée. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle prétendait car elle s'en désintéressa vite pour jouer sur les genoux de Jimin. De tous les enfants du village, la petite fille était sûrement celle avec laquelle il était le plus proche. Elle le considérait comme un grand frère et un confident, elle qui était fille unique et délaissée par son père. Elle n'avait que cinq ans mais avait déjà tant de choses à dire. Jimin appréciait sa compagnie. Au fond, ces enfants, il les aimait beaucoup, et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, il le rejetait, pourtant, contrairement aux adultes, ils avaient une ouverture d'esprit intéressante. Leur naïveté innocente l'évitait d'être moins sur ses gardes quant au comportement à adopter. Et surtout, ils ne faisaient pas appel à ses faveurs pour satisfaire leurs besoins égoïstes. Les seules fois où il avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs à leur demande c'était pour sauver un oiseau blessé ou un chien boiteux.

— Quelle bonne journée ! s'exclama un vieil homme qui s'approchait d'eux.

Donghwa et son père apparurent dans le champ de vision de Jimin qui aurait préféré ne pas les rencontrer du tout.

— C'est un plaisir de te voir, dit le Vieux Dong, tu n'étais pas là ce matin.

— En effet, répondit Jimin en se concentrant sur les enfants qui jouaient bruyamment.

Ils avaient l'air évident de personnes qui avaient quelque chose à lui dire mais qui n'osaient pas. Ils restèrent ainsi debout à côté de lui quelques minutes, encourageant les équipes qui se confrontaient à une partie de passe.

— Tu as l'air épuisé, dit enfin Donghwa. C'est le démon qui a pris trop de ton temps ?

— Il avait besoin de moi et je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne, répondit Jimin d'une voix douce.

— Je proposerai au prochain conseil des anciens qu'on le chasse pour de bon, annonça le Vieux Dong. Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de rester ?

— Je me le demande… mais tant que Nana continuera à le protéger vous ne pourrez rien faire, ajouta le prétendu ange. Je m'y oppose également.

— Vous voulez chasser Taehyung ? intervint Jia. Il n'a rien fait.

— C'est ta naïveté d'enfant qui parle, fit Donghwa avec un sourire compatissant.

— C'est Jimin qui l'a dit.

Ils ne surent que répondre. Ils avaient la certitude que la petite fille changerait d'avis en grandissant, car, à leurs yeux, Taehyung était un démon, un être nuisible qui menaçait le village. Jimin sourit à cette pensée. Ses manipulations avaient porté leurs fruits bien des années auparavant. Il était facile de s'immiscer dans le cœur humain pour influencer leurs comportements. Donghwa ne faisait que suivre les enseignements de son père qui s'était laissé prendre au piège dans sa jeunesse, lorsque Taehyung et Jimin venaient à peine d'arriver sur ces terres. Tout ceci était le résultat de ce qu'il avait décidé, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ressentait-il une amertume devant leur comportement hostiles envers lui ? Cela n'avait aucune importance. Quelque chose de plus grand était à l'œuvre et il devait agir. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec des mortels stupides.

Une jeune femme fit réunir les enfants autour d'elle : les jeux étaient terminés. Eunbi avait tout juste la vingtaine et était chargée de donner des leçons aux enfants du village quelques heures par jour. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Jimin et lui fit un signe de main pour le saluer. Avec un soupir de déception, Jia se résolut à se lever pour rejoindre ses amis.

— A plus tard ! dit-elle à Jimin.

Enfin seul. Il se leva et s'éloigna de la grande place discrètement, ignorant les passants. Une colère vive grondait dans sa poitrine. S'il se laissait aller à ses pulsions, il se mettrait à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, mais il devait se montrer patient car l'idée qu'il avait en tête aurait le même effet dévastateur. Il était un démon du Chaos. La luxure n'était qu'un passe-temps, un jeu. Il n'était pas là pour séduire un ange perdu et lui faire goûter au pécher de chair. Il avait déjà envoyé des Fléaux sur le village, notamment au début, et à chaque fois Taehyung avait été le bouc-émissaire. De quand datait sa dernière attaque ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il était temps de rompre la vie paisible dans laquelle se complaisait ces humains.

Jimin s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue déserte. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, la lumière du jour éclairait même les allées les plus étroites. Pourtant, l'atmosphère autour de lui commença à s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que son aura s'échappait de son corps comme un épais brouillard.

— Jimin ? fit une voix derrière lui ? Que fais-tu là ?

Le Vieux Dong. Encore lui. Un petit rictus se dessina sur le visage de Jimin. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le vieil homme qui paraissait incrédule. Stupides mortels.

— Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal, dit-il. Tu m'inquiètes depuis tout à l'heure.

— Au contraire, tout va très bien, murmura Jimin d'une voix sifflante.

Le masque était tombé mais il n'en avait que faire. Le Vieux Dong était en train de le voir avec son aura démoniaque. Jimin leva les yeux au ciel, contemplant l'azur tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas annonciateur d'une bonne journée. Le blanc de ses yeux se tinta de noir, ce qui n'échappa pas au vieil homme qui pâlit d'effroi. Il n'osait croire à ce qu'il voyait, le doux être aux cheveux roses en tunique blanche, d'ordinaire si pur, qui arborait en cet un sourire mauvais et des yeux complètement noirs, inhumains.

— Qui… qui es-tu ? balbutia-t-il.

— _Meurs_, ordonna Jimin.

Le vieil homme eut un hoquet de surprise. Il essaya de répondre, pour comprendre pourquoi l'ange protecteur du village agissait si étrangement, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il porta les mains à sa gorge, aspirant l'air avec difficulté. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer cette douleur étrange qui parcourait son corps et il jeta un regard implorant à Jimin qui ne broncha pas, l'observant même toujours avec un sourire en coin. Le Vieux Dong tomba à genoux, crachotant, cherchant l'oxygène, la poitrine s'affaissant. Des plaques noires apparurent sur sa peau et elles commencèrent à suinter. Le mal qui le rongeait n'avait pas pour but d'être si rapide, selon Jimin, mais cet homme allait être le premier à être sacrifié. L'aura autour du démon était si palpable que même le vieil homme finit par la voir, horrifié.

— Tu es… parvint-il à prononcer d'une voix étouffée.

Jimin s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur, pas ému le moins du monde devant le spectacle d'un homme mourant. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

— Je suis désolé Dong, n'y vois rien de personnel, dit-il sur un ton morne.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, les restes d'une compassion simulée.

— Dé… mon…

— Tu le réalises bien tard, ironisa Jimin. Et tout compte fait, c'est personnel. Tu ne réalises pas quel bien ça me fait que tu sois le premier à mourir de l'épidémie que je vais jeter sur ce maudit village.

Il regarda le Vieux Dong avec haine. Il se rappelait toutes les fois où il avait été violent envers Taehyung, le frappant régulièrement, cherchant à convaincre le conseil du village d'abattre ce qu'il considérait être un animal nuisible.

— Une seconde avant de mourir tu vas comprendre que t'en prendre à lui a été une des plus grosses erreurs, et que le village paiera d'avoir misé sur le mauvais immortel, reprit Jimin d'un air mauvais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'arracherais la main avec laquelle tu as osé le toucher.

Le vieil homme laissa échapper une plainte, car plus aucun mot de parvenait à passer ses lèvres. Il suffoquait, crachait du sang, mais ne lâchait pas Jimin des yeux, terrifié et en colère. Il finit par s'effondrer sur le sol en se tordant de douleur, étouffant de plus en plus. Le démon se releva et le contempla de haut.

— Vous les humains vous êtes si pathétiques, si éphémères, commenta-t-il.

— Dong ! s'écria une voix lointaine.

Jimin aperçut Nana qui accourait vers eux en urgence. Elle se pencha sur le vieil homme pour lui porter secours mais il était trop tard : il était déjà mort, un flot de sang s'évacuant de sa bouche encore ouverte. Horrifiée, elle constata les marques sur son corps et ses yeux grands ouverts, violacés, marqués par la terreur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Jimin, les yeux embués.

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas le pleurer, Nana ? répondit-il sèchement. Après tout ce qu'il a fait à…

— Tais-toi ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. Arrête de faire semblant d'être innocent. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait ! Donghwa va être fou de rage !

Elle abaissa les paupières du vieil homme. Si elle pleurait, ce n'était pas tant à cause la perte d'un des membres éminents du conseil du village, mais les répercussions que cela allait engendrer.

— Ils vont blâmer Taehyung, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

— Et alors ? fit Jimin avec détachement.

Le corps de Nana se mit à trembler, elle était de plus en plus horrifiée, et en colère. Elle comprenait également qu'elle était en danger. Jimin la jaugea du regard, il hésitait s'il devait la faire taire elle aussi. Elle se leva et ne le lâcha pas des yeux avec fierté.

— Je ne peux pas les laisser s'en prendre à Taehyung pour ce que tu as fait, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

— Tu oserais ? dit-il sans cacher le ton de la menace.

— Tu sais qu'ils me croiront. Tu es le démon responsable de nos malheurs. J'en ai la preuve à présent.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et son aura sombre grandit au point de couvrir la lumière du jour.

— Tu vas me tuer aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il n'avait qu'à donner l'ordre. Elle avait du cran, cette octogénaire qui ne tremblait même plus devant lui et qui ne clignait même pas des yeux tendais qu'elle soutenait son regard. Il suffisait d'un claquement de doigts pour qu'elle finisse dans le même état que le Vieux Dong.

— _Oublie_, trancha-t-il.

_Oublie m'avoir vu tuer ce déchet. Oublie notre dispute dans la maison de Taehyung. Oublie les soupçons que tu as sur moi._ Il avait promis. Il n'allait pas lever la main sur la seule personne ayant jamais osé protéger et aimer l'ange rejeté de tous. Le regard de Nana changea du tout au tout. Son air de défi mêlé à la peur et la résignation s'effaça. Elle eut un instant de doute puis elle se souvint que le Vieux Dong était étendu à ses pieds. Elle cria d'effarement, à genoux près de lui pour tenter de le ranimer et se tourna à nouveau vers Jimin.

— Il faut l'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle en panique.

— Il est trop tard Nana, dit Jimin doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

— Ils vont s'en prendre à Taehyung, reprit-elle la voix brisée.

Encore. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de préserver son protégé de la haine et de la violence des personnes de ce village.

— Il faut que tu l'aides, répéta-t-elle.

Elle ne parlait pas du vieil homme cette fois.

— On fera notre possible, assura le démon sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

Il ne faisait que ce pour quoi il était destiné, alors pourquoi ressentait-il un goût amer dans le fond de sa gorge ? Quelle colère l'animait contre ces humains ? Il avait besoin de leur faire payer quelque chose, et paradoxalement, il savait qu'il en était responsable. Il savait qu'ils continueraient à blâmer Taehyung, cela avait toujours été son objectif. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires lui donnaient la migraine. Il en serait libéré une fois que ce village serait rayé de la carte, avec son ange protecteur affaibli. Il devait mettre un terme à tout cela, il n'était plus l'heure de jouer. Beaucoup d'humains allaient succomber à la maladie, en commençant par les plus fragiles. Vieillards, enfants… puis l'ennemi allait être répudié, condamné, jeté à la vindicte populaire. Taehyung serait une dernière fois victime de la colère des humains et il n'y survivrait pas. Telle était la règle. Ne lui avait-il pas demandé de mettre fin au jeu pervers qu'il lui imposait ?

Pour l'heure, les villageois étaient encore ignorants de l'arrivée de l'épidémie. Elle se propageait dans l'air, invisible à leurs yeux. Elle n'était pas un phénomène naturel, car Jimin savait très bien quelles seraient ses premières cibles. Le Vieux Dong n'était plus qu'un nom à cocher sur sa liste. Les symptômes allaient attaquer au hasard, mais ceux qui auraient les crises les plus violentes et mortelles en premier étaient ceux que le démon avait désigné. Nana ne bougeait pas, prévenir Donghwa que son père venait de mourir serait précipiter la condamnation de Taehyung. Puis, un cri rompit le silence paisible, non loin de là. Jimin s'y précipita, suivi de la vieille femme. Un autre ancien était à terre, étouffant dans son sang sous le regard de son épouse éplorée et de quelques passants.

— Shin ! l'appelait-elle, impuissante.

— Il s'est effondré, comme ça ! s'exclama un homme qui racontait les événements à son voisin. Il a craché du sang.

— Regardez sa peau ! remarqua une quadragénaire avec effroi.

Shin avait les mêmes tâches que le Vieux Dong. Lui aussi faisait partie du conseil du village, lui aussi avait passé des années à se montrer violent verbalement et physiquement envers Taehyung. Jimin garda sa satisfaction bien enfouie derrière son masque et accourut auprès de l'homme pour lui porter assistance. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui alors il joua son rôle à la perfection. Il le tenait tendrement, l'appelait d'une voix apaisante… Sa présence auprès des mourants leur donnait du réconfort avant de partir dans l'autre monde. Aux yeux de tous, Jimin faisait son possible pour secourir Shin. Le démon se pencha à son oreille et lui dit trois mots sur un ton beaucoup plus grave, différent de son ton habituel :

— Bienvenue en enfer.

Cela suffisait pour que le vieil homme comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, une seconde avant de succomber à la maladie. Ses yeux étaient encore posés sur Jimin avec horreur, mais son âme était déjà partie.

— Il est mort, dit simplement Jimin avec tristesse.

L'épouse s'effondra en hurlant, et les spectateurs s'échangeaient des messes basses rapidement, encore incrédules et loin de s'imaginer le fléau qui s'abattait sur eux. Puis, un autre hurlement, au loin. Jimin comprit que cela venait de la rue où Nana et lui avaient laissé le corps du Vieux Dong. Bientôt ils comprendraient l'ampleur de l'épidémie.

Très vite, Donghwa fut tenu au courant des événements ainsi que tous les membres du conseil. Une situation de crise s'empara du village ordinairement si paisible. Les corps des deux malades furent emmenés dans la maison la plus à l'écart au sein du village. Donghwa arriva à peine au chevet de son père que d'autres cas furent déclarés. Ils n'avaient pas de troisième cadavre sur les bras mais cinq personnes souffraient de fièvres et les mêmes tâches noires marquaient leurs corps. Les villageois s'organisèrent rapidement, mettant en quarantaine les nouveaux malades. Il fallait éloigner le plus possible les personnes à risque, alors un périmètre de sécurité fut dressé et seules les personnes en charge de procurer les soins avaient le droit de s'approcher de la demeure du médecin où on avait regroupé les malades. Le port d'un foulard couvrant le nez et la bouche étaient obligatoires.

Donghwa pleurait depuis une heure sur le corps de son père. Ce matin encore tout le monde allait à la perfection, la journée avait débuté comme toutes les autres, avec le soleil et les rires des enfants. La mort était tombée bien vite. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il comprit que tout ceci n'avait rien de naturel.

— C'est _lui_, gronda-t-il. L'assassin !

De par son statut, Jimin était auprès des malades. Ils faisaient tous partie des plus âgés du village. Certains crachaient du sang occasionnellement, tous avaient de la fièvre et des plaques, mais aucun ne s'étouffait ni ne mourait en quelques secondes comme cela avait été le cas pour le Vieux Dong et Shin. Les humains en attendaient beaucoup de Jimin et de ses pouvoirs de guérison mais ce-dernier leur annonça qu'il était impuissant devant une telle épidémie. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait faire, avec les autres désignés comme infirmiers : aider du mieux possible à soulager les douleurs. Cela conforta Donghwa dans l'idée que cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre du démon – ce qui était vrai, mais il se trompait de personne, comme toujours.

Si l'ange salvateur ne pouvait sauver les malades avec ses facultés extraordinaires, le médecin ne désespérait pas d'utiliser les méthodes naturelles et mettait toutes ses compétences au service de la recherche du remède le plus efficace en tenant compte des symptômes. Cependant, lui aussi, tout au plus, il n'arrivait qu'à atténuer leurs souffrances qui s'éternisaient. On avait essayé de convaincre Nana de s'éloigner le plus possible de la zone de quarantaine, mais la vieille femme obstinée insistait pour aider à prendre soin de ceux qui en avaient besoin, d'autant plus que son amie d'enfance, Beomie, faisait partie des alités. Elle avait aussi besoin de s'affairer pour cacher son inquiétude vis-à-vis du sort de Taehyung qui devait encore ignorer ce qu'il se passait.

Dans un intervalle d'une heure, de nouveaux malades étaient transportés jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Fièvre, toux, vomissements… même les tâches sur le corps. Il fallut chercher d'autres lits, d'autres matelas, ils étaient à présent une dizaine regroupés. Le médecin avait fort à faire, et dans un même temps il était désemparé. La maladie se propageait comme une traînée de poudre et il ne connaissait aucun traitement.

Ils étaient occupés à soulager les malades chaque minute depuis que l'épidémie avait été déclarée quelques heures auparavant quand ils entendirent des exclamations virulentes à l'extérieur. Les souffrants n'eurent aucune réaction mais ceux qui étaient restés pour veiller sur eux se regardèrent avec interrogation. Avaient-ils retrouvé une autre victime en-dehors de la zone de confinement ? Tandis que certains se rendaient aux fenêtres, Jimin ouvrit la porte, prêt à intervenir de la façon dont les gens attendaient de lui. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le ciel avait pris une teinte orangée comme si un feu s'était allumé à l'horizon. Il vit Donghwa ameutant la foule sur la grande place, une pioche à la main, une torche dans l'autre, brandies furieusement comme des armes. Le démon ne parvenait pas à entendre tout son discours dans son entièreté, mais à en juger par la réponse des personnes qui lui faisaient face, on aurait pu croire qu'une bataille était en préparation. Jimin comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait, Taehyung était désigné comme coupable, et la perte de deux anciens du village, respectés de tous, avait attisé la colère de ses habitants. Ces crimes ne pouvaient pas restés impunis, sachant que d'autres vies étaient menacées. Jimin le savait depuis le départ qu'ils se retourneraient contre Taehyung, cela avait été le fruit de manipulations de sa part tout au long de ces dernières décennies.

Tout ce qu'il se passait avait été l'objectif de Jimin depuis le départ. L'image d'un Taehyung rasséréné, profitant paisiblement de son jardin, inconscient du drame qu'il s'était produit au village, frappa le démon soudainement. Il ne savait pas qu'une cinquantaine de villageois en colère allaient se rendre jusqu'à chez lui pour l'accuser de tous les maux. S'il se tenait à son plan, Jimin resterait à l'infirmerie comme si de rien n'était. Ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Taehyung ne le concernait pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait passé toute la journée de la veille dans ses bras, lui offrant tendresse et réconfort. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais été ému par le désespoir de l'ange, que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Lui donner son bain, lui préparer à manger, le serrer dans ses bras… Jimin chassa ces souvenirs comme s'ils avaient été des mouches se collant trop près à son visage.

— Je veux te rayer de ma vie, petit ange, dit-il comme si Taehyung était en face de lui. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça.

Mais les cris de colère de Donghwa et des autres l'alertaient au plus profond de son être. Ils allaient faire du mal à Taehyung, et tout était de sa faute. Mené par une curiosité malsaine, Jimin se décida de suivre les humains qu'il méprisait tant. Ils sortirent du village en assénant les mots « Mort au démon ! », brandissant fourches, torches et bâtons. Ils ressemblaient à un cortège funèbre, annonciateur de malheur dans la pénombre grandissante. Jusqu'alors, ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés près de la maison où vivait Taehyung, ils l'évitaient comme la peste. Cette fois, ils avaient le courage d'aller le chercher dans sa tanière, animés par la haine et l'esprit de vengeance. Jimin était en bout de file, et il passait presque inaperçu. Il observait avec attention, presque avec appréhension, tout ce qui se passait. Il pouvait voir au loin déjà Taehyung qui était dans son jardin, un endroit qu'il aimait tant. Il prenait particulièrement soin d'un buisson fleuri de pivoines d'un rose éclatant. Son visage doux, sculpté comme une statue de marbre, était encore loin d'imaginer les foudres de la colère qui allaient s'abattre sur lui. Il était trop absorbé dans son petit monde paisible pour se rendre compte que cinquante hommes avec des torches s'approchaient de lui, et quand il leva les yeux vers la route qui n'était plus silencieuse, il était trop tard pour fuir.

L'ange se redressa lentement, regardant de ses grands yeux bruns Donghwa qui entrait dans sa propriété, accompagné de ses plus fidèles amis, des gros bras prêts à en découdre avec lui. Han n'était pas loin, lui aussi furieux, avec une légère expression de déception. Taehyung ne savait pas, mais il devait bien se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas venus chez lui pour prendre le thé. L'atmosphère était agressive et il eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il avec fermeté. Donghwa, quelle est cette plaisanterie encore ?

— Cesse de faire l'innocent, démon ! aboya l'homme qui venait de perdre son père. Assassin !

— Je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'a piqué encore, mais reviens quand tu auras des preuves, rougit Taehyung.

Il commençait à se rendre compte de la gravité des événements quand les hommes derrière Donghwa scandèrent avec hargne : « Assassin ! Démon ! » Il avait beau être un immortel, il n'avait plus de pouvoirs, ni d'ailes, et était à la merci du fer et du feu. Jimin se demandait combien de blessures mortelles pour les humains Taehyung pouvait-il encaisser avant de mourir à son tour. Le temps et les maladies n'avaient aucun effet sur eux, mais ils pouvaient être tués. Le démon et l'ange le savaient.

— Je vais vous suivre, dit faiblement Taehyung. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproches, mais calme ta colère.

Donghwa lui asséna le premier coup avec le bois de sa pioche. Surpris par cette violence soudaine alors qu'il proposait l'apaisement, l'ange tomba au sol, à moitié sonné, alors que les compagnons de Donghwa se ruèrent sur lui pour le punir à coups de pieds. Les cris étaient si chaotiques qu'on ne comprenait plus ce qu'ils disaient. Assassin. Meurtrier. Démon. Retourne en enfer. Tuez-le. Pendez-le. Diverses insultes plus imagées les unes que les autres. Jimin ne voyait pas Taehyung à terre, trop submergé par la violence qui animait les hommes. Cela dura à peine cinq minutes mais le temps parut long au démon, et il devait avoir eu un goût d'éternité pour l'ange. Il ne l'avait pas entendu crier. Il avait appris à étouffer sa douleur, mais cela ne signifiait pas que cela n'était pas une torture pour lui, et pas uniquement physique. Taehyung était sur Terre pour protéger les humains, précisément ceux qui habitaient ce village. Et ces mêmes humains le maltraitaient constamment, et le battaient aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Jimin s'approcha en se glissant entre les badauds. Ils s'étaient écartés de l'ange à terre. La tunique pleine de poussière, déchirée par endroit, il saignait déjà aux mains et au visage. Donghwa l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête.

— J'imagine que ça t'amuse de rendre le village malade, cracha-t-il.

Les yeux de Taehyung s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, il commençait à comprendre de quoi on l'accusait. Avant qu'on ne lui laisse le temps de répondre, ils le relevèrent, lui tenant les bras dans le dos avec fermeté. Un passage s'ouvrit jusqu'à l'extérieur du jardin, sur la route. Jimin pouvait voir de plus près l'expression de Taehyung, un mélange de peur, de peine, et d'un profond désespoir. Que pouvait-il bien se dire ? Qu'avait-il déduit ? Alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils lui passèrent un collier de fer, relié à une chaîne avec laquelle ils emprisonnèrent ses mains derrière lui. L'ange était totalement à leur merci sans possibilité de fuite. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard perdu, il ne savait pas où poser ses yeux pour chercher du réconfort. Enfin, il croisa le regard de Jimin au milieu de la foule et il se paralysa. Pendant un instant d'hésitation, il crut qu'il allait recevoir l'aide tant espérée, mais le démon ne bougea pas et se contenta de le fixer, le visage dénué de toute expression. Jimin comprit alors dans ses yeux que Taehyung savait qu'il était le responsable de tout cela. La mince lueur d'espoir qui illuminait son regard s'était éteinte instantanément. Il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et Jimin aurait juré voir son âme quitter son corps. L'abandon. Le désespoir. Le cœur du démon se serra mais il lutta contre ce sentiment douloureux, après tout, son plan se déroulait comme prévu. Il ne fit aucun mouvement vers Taehyung, pourtant un petit geste aurait suffi à signifier à l'ange qu'il le soutenait. Il laissa les villageois qui hurlaient vengeance l'emporter jusqu'au bourg.

Il l'avait fait tellement souvent le chemin de sa maison jusqu'au village, une routine presque quotidienne. Pourtant, ce soir-là, le trajet parut long, même tortueux. Taehyung était bousculé de temps à autre. Ils lui avaient plaqué un foulard sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer, ou de jeter un autre mauvais sort. L'ange avait l'habitude de vagabonder pieds nus, que ce soit sur l'herbe ou même sur la terre poussiéreuse et parsemée de cailloux qui servait de route entre les champs. La brutalité de la marche était telle qu'il se blessait à chaque pas et laissait des traces de sang où il passait. Jimin voyait ses jambes flageoler, sa tête se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme s'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village en criant encore plus fort. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir attrapé le démon. Jimin cracha par terre en les regardant. Stupides mortels. Leur démon ne s'était pas débattu, ils n'avaient pas eu à le chasser, juste à le cueillir dans son jardin comme une fleur qui avait attendu patiemment qu'on vienne un jour l'admirer. Un démon sans griffes ni crocs qui était plus apeuré qu'autre chose. Stupides mortels qui brandissaient leurs torches et leurs fourches comme s'ils revenaient d'une bataille qu'ils venaient de remporter durement. Une chose était sûre pour Jimin, son envie de tous les massacrer n'avait pas disparu. Ils passèrent près de l'infirmerie. A l'exception des malades, tous étaient aux fenêtres et aux portes, attendant l'arrivée du cortège avec appréhension. Nana sortit en trombes, elle seule osait réagir. Elle se précipita sur Donghwa, le rouge aux joues.

— Comment oses-tu, jeune sot ! s'écria-t-elle.

Son regard se posa sur Taehyung qui ne put que lever les yeux vers elle. Il ne pleurait pas, il gardait toutes ses forces pour tenir debout. Les yeux de la vieille dame s'embuèrent.

— Je suis là Tae, je ne laisserai pas cette brute te faire du mal.

— Reste à ta place, répliqua Donghwa avec rage. Par respect pour ta dévotion au village tu ne te prendras pas mon poing dans la figure, mais quiconque défendra ce monstre sera banni, est-ce bien clair ?

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle sans crainte une seconde le courroux de cet homme. Prouve-moi ici et maintenant que Taehyung est responsable de la mort de ton père et de Shin !

Ils furent interrompus par un groupe de leur communauté qui se précipitèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie en portant à bout de bras de nouveaux malades. Tous avaient plus de soixante ans, excepté Lian qui était une femme cinquantenaire connue pour avoir la santé fragile. On appelait à l'aide, on avait besoin de nouvelles mains pour s'occuper des patients. Jimin décida enfin à faire signe de sa présence en retournant à l'infirmerie sans jeter un dernier regard en direction de Taehyung. Donghwa et Nana allaient reprendre leur dispute lorsqu'un hurlement de douleur se mêla à l'agitation ambiante. A peine avait-elle été allongée sur une couche que Lian avait recraché une grande quantité de sang avant de mourir. Elle était la troisième victime de l'épidémie.

Nana était pétrifiée d'effroi, alors que Donghwa laissa échapper un grognement de rage avant de se tourner vers Taehyung pour lui donner un grand coup dans la joue du dos de la main. L'ange vacilla et tomba sur le sol. Nana allait se précipiter sur lui lorsque deux des compagnons de Donghwa l'attrapèrent par les bras pour la ramener de force à l'infirmerie.

— Je t'interdis de le toucher ! criait-elle d'une voix suraigüe. Tu m'entends ? Il est innocent, vous n'avez pas le droit.

Jimin avait observé la scène à travers la fenêtre, les mains agrippées au rebord pour empêcher son corps d'agir. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître, il devait cacher son envie de massacrer Donghwa. Le plan était encore d'utiliser cet homme jusqu'au bout. Taehyung devait mourir de ses mains, et cela ne saurait tarder. Ensuite le village y passerait. Tel était le plan. Mais Jimin n'en avait plus envie. Il se fichait des autres mais cet immonde humain et ses compagnons devaient mourir sur le champ. Toutes ses incertitudes le paralysaient. Il haïssait ressentir tout cela. Alors que la porte de l'infirmerie se referma une fois que Nana fut rentrée, il vit la foule se disperser : tout le monde allait retrouver ses proches dans la zone protégée pendant que Donghwa et ses acolytes emportèrent Taehyung de l'autre côté de la grande place, jusqu'à la salle commune. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient l'interroger pour essayer de le faire avouer ses crimes. Connaissant Taehyung, il resterait muet, et de toute façon qu'il confesse ou pas ne changeait pas grand-chose, cela ne réduirait pas sa peine.

Jimin était exténué, mentalement perdu. Il parvenait à peine à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui et il s'accorda une pause où il s'isola dans un cagibi. Il devrait être heureux de voir son plan fonctionner, mais il ne l'était pas. Ce simple fait le bouleversait tant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être l'ange réclamé par ces humains. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Assister au traitement qu'ils avaient infligé à Taehyung avait laissé une marque au fer rouge dans sa poitrine. Il en était effrayé. Il rit de lui-même. Un démon effrayé, cette blague était excellente. La meilleure solution était toute trouvée, il en était absolument certain. Taehyung devait mourir. Tout redeviendrait comme avant pour lui. Il irait tourmenter un autre village quand il en aurait fini avec celui-ci. Il avait encore un rôle à jouer avant de lancer son ultime chaos. De nouvelles exclamations le sortirent de ses songes, différentes des cris de colère des hommes partant à la chasse au démon.

— Laissez-moi entrer, imbéciles ! s'emportait une femme devant la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Quand Jimin se rendit dans la pièce principale, il se rendit compte que l'entrée était bloquée par deux gardes. Donghwa tenait à ce point tenir Nana à l'écart de ses faits et gestes qu'il avait fait de l'infirmerie une prison. La vieille femme paraissait excédée, mais elle restait au chevet de son amie Beomie, ravalant sa fierté. C'était une jeune femme qui était en pleine discussion musclée avec les hommes de Donghwa. Lorsque Jimin put la voir enfin, il reconnut la mère de Mao. Le jeune garçon était debout à côté d'elle, blanc comme un linge.

— Vous êtes là pour quelle raison ? reprit-elle. Déjà c'est culoté de la part de votre chef de s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme Nana, mais en plus vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher d'entrer !

— Laissez-la entrer, intervint Jimin.

Le visage de la jeune femme se détendit lorsqu'elle le vit enfin. Le soulagement laissa place à l'inquiétude.

— Je crois que Mao est malade, dit-elle. Je t'en prie, aide-nous.

Jimin s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et l'examina. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les symptômes de la maladie qu'il avait jetée l'avaient touché à son tour. Après tout, le périmètre de sécurité était inutile en réalité, car son épidémie n'était pas naturelle et touchait les habitants du village au hasard. Les premiers touchés étaient inévitablement les plus fragiles, et après les personnes âgées, ou déjà fragilisées, les enfants étaient une cible de choix. Le démon ignora volontairement le signal d'alerte qui frappait son cœur. Il ne souffrirait plus de ces scrupules bien longtemps. Passant la main dans les cheveux humides de sueur de Mao, il lui sourit avec tendresse.

— Tu es bien courageux mon garçon, dans ton état tu es encore debout. Mais nous allons te trouver un lit, il faut que tu t'allonges. Le docteur a préparé une concoction qui calmera un peu ta fièvre.

Mao hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il semblait sur le point de vomir. Jimin lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers un lit tout juste installé, juste à côté de Beomie. Nana et elle regardèrent tristement l'enfant, elles comprenaient que d'autres jeunes âmes allaient bientôt les rejoindre, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne meure. Une fois que Mao fut couché, Jimin put examiner un peu plus son corps sous sa tunique. Les plaies brunes commençaient à peine à apparaître, collant au tissu. Il fit retirer le haut pour qu'on puisse les nettoyer avant de mettre les premiers bandages. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus pour soigner des malades. Le démon s'occupa lui-même de l'enfant, tout en se souvenant du jour où il était né – il avait été présent, comme à chaque naissance, et des différentes étapes de sa vie auxquelles il avait assisté. Il en avait vu grandir des enfants, il avait toujours été considéré comme leur grand-frère, leur mentor. Ils avaient une confiance absolue en lui. C'était pour cette raison que le garçon se sentait rassuré alors qu'il était atteint d'une maladie inconnue potentiellement mortelle : leur ange gardien s'occupait de lui, alors il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

S'il savait.

La mère de Mao se porta volontaire pour aider à s'occuper des malades et ainsi pouvoir veiller sur son fils. Jimin ne quittait pas son chevet la plupart du temps, quand il n'était pas demandé auprès des autres pour qu'il leur donne son soutien moral. Tous craignaient être le prochain à mourir, et le démon lui-même était incapable de prévoir quand ils allaient être emportés. Il fallait régulièrement nettoyer les plaies, leur faire boire une infusion pour les apaiser. Ils pouvaient à peine manger. La douleur pouvait être vive, brûlante, comme elle pouvait les assommer pendant deux ou trois heures. Ils souffraient moins à ce moment-là, cela surprenait Jimin qu'ils puissent avoir un peu de répit. Une petite part de lui était soulagée.

Ce fut la nuit la plus agitée que connut le village depuis des années. Personne ne dormit convenablement à l'infirmerie, car il fallait toujours surveiller les malades. Nana ne pouvait pas dormir, ses pensées étant toujours tournée vers Taehyung. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Jimin mais ce-dernier l'ignorait ostensiblement. Il ne voulait pas y penser, car l'ange était entre les mains d'un Donghwa qui l'avait toujours haï.

Sur les coups de minuit, Beomie se mit à s'agiter plus qu'habituellement. Elle manquait d'air et cherchait du secours dans le regard de Nana qui était impuissante devant sa détresse. Jimin dut quitter le chevet de Mao pour aider la vieille dame. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu la soulager, et mettre fin à ce Fléau, mais le démon ne pouvait pas mettre en déroute son propre plan. Elle était en train de mourir sous ses yeux, ainsi que sous les larmes de Nana qui essayait de la rassurer. Il avait pris plaisir à voir le Vieux Dong et Shin mourir. Ils avaient été ses cibles privilégiées. La victime d'avant ? Il la connaissait peu et n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir partir. Beomie, elle, faisait partie de ces villageois sans histoire. Par amitié pour Nana, elle ne s'était jamais prononcée contre Taehyung, mais elle ne lui avait pas tendu la main non plus. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise femme, juste une victime comme tous les autres présents dans cette infirmerie.

— Repose en paix, tout se passera bien, lui murmura-t-il, une main posée sur son front.

Il ressentait de la pitié. Encore un sentiment nouveau qui était apparu ces dernières années. Encore un sentiment dont il fallait se débarrasser. Elle cracha du sang une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais. Jimin lui ferma les paupières avant de laisser Nana faire son deuil auprès de sa vieille amie, et il retourna auprès de Mao qui était réveillé et qui avait assisté à tout. Son regard effrayé interpela le démon qui le prit dans ses bras pour lui couper de la vue le corps sans vie de sa voisine.

— Rendors-toi, dit Jimin. Je vais veiller sur toi.

Il se rendit compte que lui aussi allait tôt ou tard succomber à la maladie. Il resserra son emprise sur l'enfant. Maudits sentiments. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mao finit par se rendormir. Beomie fut enveloppée d'un drap blanc et transportée ailleurs, rejoignant ainsi les trois précédentes victimes, laissant Nana assise dans un fauteuil, profondément désemparée. Leurs tourments ne faisaient que commencer et le démon n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Il avait juste hâte que tout ceci se termine.

Les heures passèrent, et de temps en temps, Jimin jetait un coup d'œil en direction de Nana qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Elle n'arrivait plus à cacher son désespoir, car non seulement elle venait de perdre Beomie, mais en plus elle n'oubliait pas qu'à l'autre bout de la grande place Donghwa était en train de torturer Taehyung comme jamais. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se lever pour s'y précipiter et protéger son ami du tribunal populaire. Jimin rejetait encore toute pensée qui le menait à Taehyung. Il en venait à se convaincre qu'il faisait preuve de pitié en mettant fin à des décennies de souffrances que l'ange subissait à cause de lui. Anéantir l'humanité et les anges qui leur servaient de protecteurs. _C'est ma destinée_. Jimin se répétait ces mots tandis qu'il changeait les bandages de Mao. Le garçon était encore endormi mais ses sourcils froncés signifiaient que le sommeil ne lui épargnait pas la douleur. Il tenait la main de Jimin comme si son seul contact pouvait le sauver.

— Je suis désolé, murmura le démon malgré lui.

Il était tard, et en-dehors des plaintes des malades il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'infirmerie. Le regard que Taehyung avait porté sur lui quand les gens du village étaient venus le chercher avec des torches et des lances refit surface dans la mémoire de Jimin. La déception ? La colère ? La détresse ? Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Son corps entier fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Donghwa venait de perdre son père, il criait vengeance contre la personne qu'il croyait responsable de sa mort. Jimin savait qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à aller jusqu'à torturer Taehyung.

— Tae…

Ce nom s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il fut soudain sorti de ses songes par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit à grands fracas. Une jeune femme entra, le visage blême, les cheveux dépareillés. Elle tenait contre elle son enfant emmitouflé dans une couverture.

— Jimin je t'en supplie ! s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse du démon.

C'était la mère de Jia. Jimin se leva d'un bond et aperçut le visage humide de la petite fille qui peinait à respirer. Quel était encore ce sentiment désagréable qui lui perçait la poitrine ? Il avait l'habitude de la voir si vive, si lumineuse. Dans les bras de sa mère, et malgré la couverture qui l'enveloppait, elle tremblait sans s'arrêter et était aussi pâle qu'une morte. Jimin se sentait comme s'il avait reçu un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. On libéra un lit pour l'enfant afin de lui donner les soins nécessaires à atténuer sa douleur. Le démon, lui, restait paralysé sans comprendre pourquoi. La petite commença à tousser en pleurant, appelant sa mère lorsqu'elle avait assez de souffle.

— Que faire ? demandait-elle en larmes en espérant ce celui qu'ils considéraient comme un ange protecteur trouve une solution.

Mais Jimin n'avait pas de solution à leur proposer, tout faisait partie de son plan. Il s'installa au chevet de Jia et posa sa main sur son ventre pour l'apaiser.

— Je ne peux pas, dit-il sans fournir aucune autre explication.

Il entrelaça ses doigts entre eux et y posa ses lèvres comme s'il méditait. Il ferma les yeux et chassa Taehyung et Jia de ses pensées. Tout ceci était bien ridicule, les autres démons riraient bien de lui s'ils savaient. Et pourtant au fond il espérait que la mort emporterait bien vite l'ange qui serait enfin libéré de sa situation inextricable, et Jia aussi qui ne méritait pas de souffrir de la même manière que ces adultes idiots et manipulables.

Ce fut au tour de Han d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, ce qui sortit Jimin de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il avait des traces de sang sur sa tunique claire. Le maraîcher ne manqua pas de voir l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

— Donghwa, expliqua-t-il en toute simplicité.

Le sang de Taehyung. Un nouveau frisson d'effroi parcouru son corps tandis que Nana se leva d'un bond de l'autre côté de la pièce, alertée elle aussi par ce qu'elle comprenait.

— Il ne veut pas avouer ses crimes, continua Han.

— Quels crimes ? coupa Nana avec exaspération. Vous n'avez aucune preuve, il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

Furieuse, elle enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine du maraîcher.

— Et tu le sais. Tu as juste décidé de suivre les autres alors que Taehyung a juste été adorable avec toi depuis toujours.

— Le Vieux Dong l'a frappé il y a deux jours, et étrangement c'est lui qui meurt en premier. Je ne crois pas au hasard Nana, répliqua Han.

— Peut-être était-ce sa punition divine pour avoir malmené un innocent, cracha-t-elle.

— Et les enfants alors ? s'écria-t-il. Ils ne sont pas innocents peut-être ?

Elle ne sut que répondre mais sa colère n'en fut pas apaisée pour autant. Ce fut au tour de Jimin de se lever.

— Il faut que cela cesse, dit-il dans un murmure. S'il veut condamner Taehyung il doit d'abord organiser un procès pour qu'il puisse se défendre. C'est la moindre des choses.

— Et si le tuer était la seule solution pour arrêter l'épidémie ? On peut se permettre de faire un tel sacrifice.

— Comment oses-tu… fulmina Nana.

— Et si ça ne changeait rien ? trancha Jimin, à son tour animé par la colère. Vous vous en prenez à Taehyung pour les malheurs qui s'abattent sur vous mais vous utilisez des méthodes qui ne sont pas plus louables que celles que vous condamnez.

Qu'était-il en train de dire ? Il s'était emporté malgré lui. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'à des centaines de mètres de lui, Taehyung était torturé. Il sortit en trombes de l'infirmerie, suivi par Nana. Les gardes ne purent l'empêcher de sortir, surpris par l'action soudaine de celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur ange. Donghwa et ses partisans avaient emporté le véritable ange dans la salle commune du village, c'était donc la destination de Jimin. Qu'étaient-ils en train de lui faire ? Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Ces craintes lui glaçaient le sang. Il aurait voulu être indifférent à tout cela mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Il avait eu beau lutter il ne pouvait plus taire son instinct qui lui criait de refuser qu'on fasse le moindre mal à son ange. Il traversa rapidement la grande place, droit sur la salle commune. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et la porte vola à l'autre bout de la salle, surprenant les gens qui étaient à l'intérieur. Nana eut un cri d'horreur tandis que Jimin planta son regard dans celui de Donghwa : surtout garder le masque angélique, ne pas réveiller son aura de démon. Son envie de tuer cet homme était si forte pourtant. Les humains formaient un demi-cercle autour de Taehyung. Allongé sur le sol, toujours attaché, son corps entier était lacéré. A en juger par l'état du fouet dans les mains de Donghwa, il s'était donné à cœur joie sur le corps vulnérable de son ennemi de toujours. D'autres instruments de torture jonchaient le sol mais ils n'avaient pas été utilisés. Jimin ne voulait pas connaître les détails de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, dans tous les cas Taehyung avait refusé de se soumettre à leurs exigences.

Était-il encore conscient ? Il ne se tourna même pas vers la porte pour voir qui venait à son secours. Il respirait faiblement et son corps ne cessait de trembler.

— Cela suffit ! dit Jimin d'une voix forte. Tu en a assez fait !

— C'est un meurtrier, tu n'as pas à le défendre, répliqua Donghwa.

— Tu n'en as aucune preuve.

— Quatre personnes ont trouvé la mort, et ça ne fait que commencer Jimin. Si tu es impuissant face à ce phénomène c'est qu'il est d'origine démoniaque, il est donc responsable.

D'une certaine manière, les propos de cet homme faisaient sens, mais il se trompait de coupable. Jimin ne pouvait pas dire « Non, le démon que tu cherches c'est moi ! »

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est innocent. Ce n'est pas en lui faisant subir ça que tu vas sauver les gens qui sont malades, reprit Jimin en essayant de trouver un compromis.

— La seule façon de les sauver, c'est de le tuer, dit Donghwa, catégorique.

— Tu fais fausse route !

— Ça vaut le coup de tenter !

— Je t'en supplie, intervint Nana en joignant les mains. Crois-nous quand on dit que Taehyung est innocent.

Elle se mit même à genoux mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir l'homme qui ne la regarda même pas.

— Je suis membre du conseil du village et à ce titre je condamne le démon à mort. Cela aurait dû être fait il y a longtemps. Au vu des événements, nous ne pouvons plus le garder en vie pour les beaux yeux d'une seule personne. Taehyung doit mourir, annonça Donghwa avec force.

— Je m'y oppose, répondit Jimin avec fermeté.

— Le village t'est reconnaissant pour tout le bien que tu fais autour de toi, mais nous nous passerons de ton avis. Il est évident que tu ressens une affection particulière pour ce démon. Honnêtement je ne comprends pas. Mais tu n'es pas impartial…

— Tu ne l'es pas non plus, trancha le démon.

Les ailes du nez de Donghwa frémirent de colère.

— Ma décision est prise, Jimin. Pour sauver notre communauté, le démon doit mourir.

Il était impossible à le raisonner. Jimin n'avait d'autre choix que de faire tomber le masque, ou alors… Il paraissait sûrement résigné aux yeux de tous, car Nana s'était relevée avec colère pour se précipiter sur Donghwa. Elle, elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Les deux gardes qui avaient été postés à l'infirmerie l'empoignèrent soudainement. Absolument pas émus par ses plaintes ou sa colère, ils la traînèrent à l'extérieur sous les ordres de leur chef. Taehyung avait réagi à ses cris, incapable de l'appeler en retour. Il paraissait encore plus affaibli que la fois où Jimin l'avait retrouvé nu dans son lit. Il avait abandonné l'idée de vivre et attendait que Donghwa l'achève.

— Tu fais une erreur, dit Jimin sèchement.

Il sortit à son tour de la salle commune. Le jour commençait à se lever, éclairant peu à peu le ciel. Il aperçut rapidement les gardes qui avaient emmené Nana : ils venaient de l'enfermer dans l'école cette fois, et il pouvait l'entendre frapper à la porte, injuriant Donghwa de tous les noms. Jimin était déterminé, il fut plus rapide à faire le chemin en direction de l'infirmerie qu'il ne l'avait été pour retrouver Taehyung dans la salle commune. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il se pencha sur le lit de Jia et passa une main sur son front. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, sous les yeux médusés du médecin, des mères de Mao et Jia, et de tous ceux restés auprès des malades. Défaire un Fléau n'était pas aussi aisé que d'en créer un. D'ordinaire, les démons ne changeaient pas d'avis sur les calamités qu'ils jetaient, ils n'en avaient pas la volonté. Pourtant, cette fois, Jimin désirait plus que tout sauver Taehyung et les enfants, et le seul moyen était de faire disparaître la maladie. Peu à peu, les souffrants n'avaient plus de fièvres. Les marques sur leurs corps s'estompaient, à la surprise de tous. Jia ouvrit les yeux comme si elle sortait d'un songe. Elle respirait normalement, son teint avait repris de bonnes couleurs. Mao, lui, s'était assis et avait entrepris de retirer ses bandages pour constater la guérison. Tout était fini, l'air nauséabond de mort avait disparu, Jimin avait réussi à annuler son Fléau. Jia tendit les bras vers lui avec un grand sourire et il la prit dans ses bras, profondément rassuré de la voir aller mieux. Il allait pouvoir sauver Taehyung également.

— Je dois repartir, dit-il à la mère de la petite fille. Je te la rendrai vite.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il était déjà sorti de l'infirmerie avec Jia dans ses bras. A l'autre bout de la grande place, Donghwa avait fait sortir Taehyung en le traînant par la cheville. Ils avaient posé une large buche à l'extérieur et Jimin comprit qu'il allait exécuter l'ange de cette façon, la tête posée contre la buche en attendant le coup de grâce. Les villageois, qui avaient peu dormi et qui attendaient la résolution de cette affaire, s'étaient rassemblés dans la grande place à la demande de Donghwa pour assister à l'exécution du démon qu'ils craignaient tant. Traîné dans le sol poussiéreux, Taehyung était complètement conscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait. On le força à poser sa tête contre la buche, les mains toujours attachées dans le dos.

— As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, démon ? fit Donghwa d'une voix forte, plus en direction des spectateurs qu'à Taehyung lui-même.

— Juste une chose, lui répondit l'ange, résigné, en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans trembler. Si j'étais vraiment le démon que tu penses que je suis, tu serais mort au moment-même où tu m'as touché.

Donghwa lui donna furieusement un coup de pied au visage avant d'empoigner une large hache.

— Vas-y, Donghwa, reprit Taehyung avec un léger sourire. Il te suffira d'un coup, mets un terme à tout ça.

L'homme leva son arme, prêt à l'abattre sur la nuque nue de l'ange.

— Arrête ! s'écria Jimin. Regarde l'enfant, elle est sauvée, la maladie a disparu !

Ces mots pétrifièrent Donghwa tandis que l'assemblée avait du mal à croire les paroles de Jimin. Très vite ils se réjouirent, car leur ange ne pouvait pas leur mentir, et ils purent voir certains malades sortir de l'infirmerie à la suite de Jimin pour confirmer la bonne nouvelle. Des cris de joies s'élevèrent en même temps que le soleil. Nana put même sortir de sa prison. On en oublia momentanément la présence de Taehyung. Donghwa fixait Jimin d'un air abasourdi.

— Ne tue pas Taehyung s'il te plait, lui dit Jia. Jimin dit que ce n'est pas lui le responsable de la maladie.

Nana s'était précipitée sur l'ange, en commençant par le défaire de ses chaînes. Il était à peine conscient. Presque déçu, il s'était attendu à la mort, mais elle n'était pas venue. Dans les bras de son amie de toujours il pouvait se reposer. Dans tous les cas, Donghwa n'allait plus lui faire du mal. Jimin rendit Jia à sa mère et continua à affronter l'homme du regard.

— Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il, sceptique. Jusqu'ici tu étais impuissant.

— Visiblement les cieux n'étaient pas de ton avis, répliqua le démon.

— Cela ne change pas le fait qu'il est responsable de tout ça, et quatre d'entre nous en sont morts. Il doit payer.

— Profite des gens qui ont survécu Donghwa. Le tuer ne ramènera pas ton père. Je me charge de Taehyung, reste à ta place. Ne cherche pas à me mettre en colère.

Il savait que son coup de bluff allait fonctionner sur le mortel. Donghwa n'avait plus le soutien de la foule, il était décontenancé par la tournure des événements. Les malades étaient sauvés, ne devrait-il pas se réjouir avec les autres ? Jimin s'avança vers Nana et Taehyung. Il était encore conscient mais il n'avait aucune réaction, le visage vidé de toute expression.

— Je le ramène chez lui, dit-il doucement à Nana. Je vais le soigner.

La vieille dame le laissa faire tandis qu'il le prenait dans ses bras pour le soulever. Taehyung ne fit pas mine de se débattre, complètement amorphe. Il fallait lui faire quitter le village le plus rapidement possible, l'éloigner de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Jimin ne se fit pas prier pour s'éclipser, laissant les humains se réjouir de la fin de l'épidémie, qui fut très courte, et porter le deuil de leurs défunts.


	5. 5 - TAEHYUNG

**5\. TAEHYUNG**

Taehyung sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous son poids. Le contact habituellement doux du tissu réveilla les blessures encore ouvertes qui marquaient son dos. Le son des cris de Donghwa et de ses acolytes résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, suivi des claquements du fouet avant qu'il ne martèle sa peau avec acharnement. Pendant un instant, il était encore là-bas, prisonnier de leurs chaînes. Il avait cru mourir, il avait cru être libéré de ces souffrances, mais le fil de la hache de son bourreau de s'était pas abattu sur son cou. Quelqu'un avait empêché ça. Ce même quelqu'un qui l'avait porté jusqu'à chez lui, il avait reconnu les odeurs des fleurs de son jardin en passant. Les mains de Jimin étaient encore sur lui, essayant de lui retirer sa tunique en lambeaux. _Ne me touche pas_. Il avait retrouvé sa voix et se mit à hurler, donnant des coups là où il le pouvait pour faire reculer le démon. La douleur n'était plus uniquement physique.

On ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose de l'épidémie pendant ses séances de torture. Il savait que le Vieux Dong était mort, ainsi que trois autres personnes. Il savait que Jimin était le responsable de ce Fléau, en tout bon démon du Chaos qu'il était. Jimin était celui qui avait poussé les villageois à s'en prendre à lui et il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt alors qu'il était présent lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher. Il s'était contenté de regarder, il l'avait abandonné. Pourquoi Taehyung continuait à espérer auprès de lui ? Il le savait, d'une main Jimin le caressait avec tendresse, de l'autre il tendait la lance mortelle aux humains pour qu'ils le saignent. Il ne voulait plus vivre de cette façon. Sa vision était voilée, il entendait à peine ce que le démon essayait de lui dire, mais il ne cessait de se débattre et de le repousser en criant.

— Va-t'en ! Cette fois va-t'en !

Mais Jimin refusait de lui obéir, il ne paraissait pas choqué de sa réaction violente. Au contraire, il lui répondait dans le calme, d'une voix grave, apaisante, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer encore plus Taehyung qui le frappait et essayait de lui lancer le peu d'objets qu'il avait sous la main. Son oreiller, ce maudit flacon d'huile, un livre… Ses blessures saignaient encore mais il n'en avait que faire. Ses draps se teintaient de rouge, et il s'agitait encore plus.

— Je t'en prie ! disait Jimin sur un ton plus fort pour se faire entendre. Laisse-moi juste soigner tes blessures

— Ne me touche pas, va-t'en ! répondit Taehyung qui perdait rapidement ses forces. Si tu veux me soigner, tue-moi, achève-moi, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

Il retomba sur le matelas, frustré et en larmes, le corps tremblant. Jimin n'eut d'autre choix que de lui attraper les poignets pour le forcer à être immobile. Taehyung se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se tordait sur lui-même pour le faire lâcher prise, en vain. Les lèvres de Jimin s'approchaient de son cou, et sans lui toucher la peau, il souffla sur une entaille qui débutait dans le creux de son épaule jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine. La blessure se referma lentement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une marque rougie qui allait s'estomper avec le temps. Il y avait tant de lacérations sur le corps de Taehyung que Jimin allait devoir mettre quelques minutes pour toutes les refermer, une à une, avec son souffle de guérison. L'ange ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, gémissant, essayant vainement de se défaire de son emprise. Il répétait « va-t'en, laisse-moi, va-t'en » mais Jimin ne le lâchait pas. Une à une les blessures se refermèrent sur le corps de Taehyung, le démon devait se pencher sur chacune d'elle en limitant les gestes trop tendres. Dans son dos, sur son ventre, jusque sur les cuisses, il lui était difficile de le soigner tout en respectant la répulsion de Taehyung à son contact. Il aurait pu en profiter mais il n'en fit rien, ce qui apaisa un peu l'ange qui retrouva peu à peu l'usage de tous ses sens. Il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer mais il ne frappait plus son compagnon pour l'éloigner. Comme ses blessures se refermaient, il récupérait des forces et ne souffrait plus quand il faisait le moindre geste. Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il était nu, le drap entre ses jambes pour se protéger de la vue du démon.

Pourquoi ? Encore une fois Jimin se montrait si attentionné que c'en était perturbant pour lui. Chacun de ses gestes étaient calculés pour ne pas le brusquer. Il sentit son cœur trembler à nouveau devant tant de douceur, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser engouffrer dans de faux sentiments. Jimin savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il avait enfin fini de le soigner et son regard se posa sur celui de Taehyung. L'ange était en colère, il arrivait à lire la culpabilité dans les yeux de Jimin, mais il s'agissait sûrement d'une ruse de sa part.

— C'est toi qui as jeté cette épidémie, dit Taehyung d'une voix faible. C'est toi qui as fait ça, alors ne prétends pas être inquiet pour moi alors que tu savais ce qu'ils me feraient. Tu le savais, Jimin, tu le _savais_ consciemment. Tu les as laissés m'emporter, tu les as laissés me condamner. Hypocrite, démon, je te hais. Va-t'en.

Plus il l'accusait et exposait les faits, plus sa voix se brisait de douleur. Jimin acceptait ces reproches, ce qui agaçait l'ange. Il ne supportait plus de le voir faire semblant. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le matelas et ainsi affronter le démon du regard.

— Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Jimin en baissant les yeux. Je pensais que…

— Pourquoi les as-tu arrêtés ? coupa Taehyung sèchement. Tu veux faire durer le plaisir ? Combien de temps veux-tu encore me tourmenter ?

Le démon parut profondément blessé, ce qui n'émeut pas son vis-à-vis une seconde.

— Donne-moi une bonne raison de te pardonner une nouvelle fois.

— Alors ne me pardonne pas. Tae…

Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts mais il lui était impossible de s'expliquer. La sincérité dont il faisait preuve rendait Taehyung malade. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être blessé, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Les traces des coups des humains avaient disparu mais leurs effets étaient encore vivaces et les plaies ouvertes dans son cœur saignaient encore. Comment allait-il soigner cela ? Il en était bien incapable, comme il ne pouvait pas comprendre les sentiments comme l'amour ou l'amitié.

— Je t'en supplie Min, décide-toi. Tue-moi tout de suite.

— Je ne veux pas, murmura Jimin.

Il se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer, ignorant les mains de Taehyung sur sa poitrine qui le repoussaient. L'ange tremblait et ses sanglots repartaient de plus belle. Il ne voulait plus vivre de cette manière et l'hésitation de Jimin le forçaient à subir encore ses comportements contradictoires. Comme il était impuissant, il se sentait obligé de se plier à la volonté du démon. Il lui rendit son étreinte et ajouta, la voix éraillée :

— D'accord Jimin, si tu veux me briser fais-le. Je suis déjà en miettes.

Comme s'il obéissait à son ordre, son compagnon lui embrassa le cou avec tendresse. Taehyung se laissait emporter par ces sensations. Il allait apprécier la douceur de Jimin, puisqu'il y tenait, tout en craignant l'instant où il allait redevenir cruel. Ils basculèrent en arrière et la tête de l'ange se posa contre le matelas. Jimin était contre lui et l'inondait de baisers, encore chastes. Les pleurs de Taehyung s'évanouirent lentement pour laisser place à des soupirs. Le démon était doué pour le faire se sentir bien physiquement. Il n'était pas uniquement démon du Chaos, mais aussi de la Luxure, même si ses caresses allaient au-delà d'une simple démonstration de désir. Il aimait le sentir contre lui, ce sentiment ne changeait pas, même après les événements dramatiques de ces dernières heures. A y penser, Taehyung se dégoûtait. Il n'était pas peiné de savoir que le Vieux Dong était mort et personne ne lui avait annoncé l'identité des trois autres. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Nana n'avait rien eu, que les enfants avaient survécu, c'était tout ce dont il se souciait à l'heure actuelle.

Les lèvres pulpeuses de Jimin caressaient les siennes avec langueur. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour l'inciter à approfondir le baiser. Le démon était tellement sur sa réserve que ce fut lui qui vint le chercher avec sa langue. Il y avait une fragilité nouvelle dans le toucher de Jimin. Il ne cherchait pas à enflammer son désir mais à lui faire du bien, une nuance que Taehyung comprit très vite. Peut-être était-il vraiment sincère. L'ange lui retira sa chemise, dénudant d'abord ses épaules. Il allait découvrir ce nouveau Jimin. Après quelques baisers, quelques caresses, le démon se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et se réinstalla sur Taehyung, à califourchon sur son ventre. Il n'avait jamais donné l'occasion à son amant de prendre les directives, d'apprécier les faveurs de son corps comme lui-même le faisait. Cette fois, il laissa Taehyung prendre le temps de le découvrir un peu plus. L'ange se souvenait : ce n'était pas qu'il avait toujours été soumis à chacun de son rapport, mais le démon avait une personnalité si dominante et écrasante qu'il avait rarement osé imposer son rythme. En plus de cela, pendant des années Taehyung rejetait sa l'idée même d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec un être démoniaque. Cela le surprenait que tout à coup, après ce qu'il s'était passé au village, il avait fini par accepter. Peut-être avait-il fini par être ému par la fragilité soudaine de Jimin.

Le démon restait tout de même actif dans ses gestes, comme s'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il ondulait contre le ventre de Taehyung, le caressait également. Les yeux mi-clos, il paraissait en transe. Sans que son amant ne s'y attende, il se positionna au-dessus de lui et descendit avec lenteur pour s'habituer à ces nouvelles sensations. Taehyung le tenait par les hanches, suivant son mouvement. Ils l'avaient fait tellement de fois, souvent le même schéma se répétait, mais depuis peu, tout était différent, comme si quelque chose avait évolué dans la nature de leur relation. Il parvenait mieux à _sentir_ Jimin, physiquement et émotionnellement. Pendant que son compagnon menait les va-et-vient à son rythme, Taehyung continua ses caresses jusqu'à venir lui effleurer les lèvres du bout des doigts. Les mains à plat sur le torse de l'ange, Jimin, lui, laissait libre court à ses gémissements de plaisir. Son vis-à-vis observa même une larme s'échapper du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait jamais vu Jimin pleurer. Taehyung l'amena à lui et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roses. Torse contre torse, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. A son tour le démon porta sa main à la chevelure de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore en encore, jusqu'à l'orgasme. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi intimes l'un envers l'autre, si bien que Taehyung fut le premier à prendre la parole :

— Je t'aime, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Jimin s'immobilisa contre lui et l'ange eut bien du mal à le discerner. Il le sentait resserrer son emprise autour de sa taille et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il était troublé, confus, de cela, Taehyung était certain. Jimin ne jouait pas un rôle, il était un démon très perturbé dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait espéré un « je t'aime » en retour, mais il savait que ces mots étaient difficiles à prononcer. Avait-il seulement compris ce que cela voulait dire ? Il pouvait très bien être en plein doute, et Taehyung était très compréhensif à ce sujet. S'éveiller à des sentiments amoureux avait déjà été une épreuve pour lui, alors pour un démon… il se doutait de l'état chaotique de l'esprit de Jimin en ce moment-même.

— Parle-moi, Min, je t'en prie.

— Je suis désolé, entendit-il.

La voix du démon était comme le battement des ailes d'un papillon, léger et fragile. Les bras de Taehyung autour de son cou étaient comme un garde-fou. Les mots ne venaient pas, et l'ange comprenait qu'il se bloquait. Alors ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant des heures, s'enlaçant encore, s'embrassant. Ils se regardèrent comme jamais ils ne s'étaient regardés. Taehyung ne voyait plus le démon dans les yeux de Jimin. Il ne se rappela même pas s'ils étaient devenus entièrement noirs comme ils en avaient l'habitude lors de leurs ébats. Même la dernière fois, était-il possible que le changement s'était opéré la nuit où il s'était montré si tendre ? Taehyung nageait en plein doutes, et en même temps son esprit trouvait son chemin dans la brume. Il caressa la joue de Jimin en lui souriant, et le démon lui rendait son sourire. Plus de cynisme dans son expression, encore moins de moquerie. Ils n'étaient plus ange ni démon. Juste deux hommes enlacés dans un lit.

Le jour pouvait bien passer, ils ne le voyaient pas. Que faisaient les gens du village ? Ils se remettaient sûrement du traumatisme de l'épidémie. Ils enterraient leurs morts et fêtaient le retour des jours paisibles. Taehyung n'y pensaient pas, son devoir d'ange protecteur oublié à partir du moment où ceux qu'il devait protéger s'étaient retournés contre lui. Jimin était le centre de son intérêt à cet instant. La lueur orangée du ciel signifiait que le soleil se couchait. Déjà. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de la journée, n'avaient pas dit un mot non plus. Taehyung avait l'habitude d'un Jimin plus bavard, mais il avait quelque chose de changé. Il avait besoin de savoir.

— Jimin parle-moi, murmura-t-il. S'il te plait.

Mais le démon resta fermé. A la place, il embrassa Taehyung, d'abord tendrement avant d'approfondir de baiser, cherchant les caresses.

— Je t'en prie, reprit l'ange. Ce n'est pas avec le sexe uniquement qu'on peut arranger les choses. J'ai besoin que tu me parles, j'ai besoin de te comprendre.

Jimin s'immobilisa. Il avait fermé les paupières comme s'il voulait cacher l'évidence.

— Je sais ce qui te trouble. Crois-moi. Trouve les mots. J'accepte tout à fait que tu ne puisses pas comprendre ces sentiments humains.

L'atmosphère changea soudainement, et le démon ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

— Humains ? dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Taehyung comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur, car toute trace de douceur, de tendresse et de fragilité disparurent de l'expression de son amant. Il s'était redressé, les traits durcis par la colère. Il sortit du lit et remit ses vêtements en quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers la sortie et quitter la maison sans se retourner, dans une telle fureur que les murs en tremblaient. Taehyung avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se leva à son tour et chercha à la va-vite une tunique propre avant de poursuivre Jimin à l'extérieur. Il le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin.

— Arrête de fuir ! s'écria-t-il.

— Je n'éprouve pas de sentiments humains à ton égard, ni à l'égard de personne d'autre, répliqua Jimin si fort qu'il crut entendre ses mots résonner au beau milieu des champs.

Taehyung soupira longuement, il se doutait de ce qu'il cachait, et il ne craignait plus les changements d'humeur du démon. Il était juste peiné de le voir se torturer l'esprit de cette façon.

— Que tu me mentes à moi, ce n'est pas grave tu l'as toujours fait, répondit-il aussi fort qu'il put. Mais tu es en train de mentir à toi-même Min !

Jimin ne l'écoutait pas, il marchait à grands pas vers le village, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre Taehyung et lui.

— Tu mens ! répéta l'ange dans un cri déchirant.


	6. 6 - JIMIN

**6\. JIMIN**

Il mentait.

Les sentiments humains. L'amour. Qu'était-ce donc ? Se sentir bien avec l'autre ? S'oublier le temps d'un baiser ? Il savait tout cela. Au fond, il avait compris ce qui clochait chez lui. Les seules morts qu'il avait pu apprécier au moment où il avait jeté son Fléau avaient été celles du Vieux Dong et de Shin, deux hommes qui avaient fait souffrir Taehyung pendant des décennies. Deux hommes qui avaient été manipulés par lui. Y avait-il un moyen de réparer ce qu'il avait fait ? De faire basculer la balance du bon côté ? Il avait l'impression d'être à une étape cruciale de sa vie où il devait choisir entre la voie démoniaque ou la voie du bien, sans aucun retour en arrière possible. Car dans tous les cas, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Choisir le mal serait détruire le village à jamais comme il l'avait prévu des années auparavant, choisir le bien signifiait se révéler aux yeux des humains et surtout révéler la véritable identité de Taehyung, lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Dans un cas il perdait son ange et tous les liens qu'il avait tissé avec certains mortels, notamment les enfants. Dans l'autre il perdait son statut et il ignorait jusqu'où iraient les retombées. Un démon ne peut cesser d'être aussi facilement.

Il était au bord d'un gouffre noir et profond, quel que soit son choix, il y aurait des conséquences, et pour la première fois, il était effrayé. Le mieux serait de s'enfermer chez lui pour passer la nuit, peut-être lui porterait-elle conseil. Là, il pouvait être lui-même, c'était son refuge. A peine avait-il dépassé la première maison considérée comme faisant partie du village un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut le corps entier. Quelque chose approchait en même temps que la nuit, une ombre qui n'était pas naturelle, invisible à l'œil mortel. Quelque chose de familier, et pourtant cela ne l'enchantait guère. L'atmosphère ambiante était devenue électrique et menaçante. Jimin laissa la panique l'envelopper pendant cinq secondes, puis il se tourna vers l'extérieur du village, balayant le champ du regard. Trois silhouettes approchaient, légères comme si elles flottaient. Le démon les attendit de pied ferme, les poings serrés si fort que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchirent.

L'air sifflait dans ses oreilles, et le vent n'en était pas l'unique responsable. Les trois ombres lui apparurent plus distinctement, trois hommes, ou du moins ce dont ils avaient l'air. Chacun d'entre eux était empreint d'une beauté presque irréelle. Les traits fins, le teint lumineux, avec une lueur dans les yeux proche de celle de Jimin. Jimin les connaissait, du moins pas personnellement. Ils avaient la même aura que lui, ils venaient du même monde. Trois démons du Chaos, et de ce que Jimin connaissait de leurs attraits, il s'agissait de trois frères bien connus des profondeurs, ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon. L'un avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, il était appelé Giyeok. Le deuxième était sans nul doute Nieun, avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et enfin le troisième arborait une chevelure rouge sang, Digeut. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches de lui, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'échangèrent des regards entendus, mais ile ne prirent pas la parole. Leurs sourires étaient loin d'être bienveillants.

— Bonsoir, Jimin, dit Giyeok en s'inclinant imperceptiblement. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer ici ?

— Trêve de formalités, trancha l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur mon territoire ?

— Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive ? demanda le démon aux cheveux rouges dans un murmure.

— Ton territoire ? répéta Nieun. Il n'y a pas de mal à prendre son temps, c'est même plus amusant de causer des Fléaux, mais je trouve que ton territoire est bien beau et prospère après toutes ces années où tu devais le pourrir jusqu'à la moelle.

Jimin eut un mouvement de recul, et il comprit alors ce qui avait emmené ses comparses jusqu'à son village. Nieun leva les bras et d'un seul coup les cultures se mirent à dépérir en une fraction de seconde.

— Tu as mis fin de toi-même à ton Fléau, ajouta Giyeok. Crois-moi que ce n'est pas passé inaperçu.

— J'ai d'autres plans, se défendit Jimin.

— Tu mens, dit Digeut.

Oui, il ne faisait que mentir. Aux autres, à lui-même, et aux démons. Il n'avait aucune explication à donner au trio, en tout cas aucune qui était acceptable à leurs yeux. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Giyeok s'approcha de lui avec un sourire mauvais et prit son visage entre ses mains avec douceur.

— Les sentiments, Jimin, c'est le Fléau des démons, et tu n'as pas vu que tu n'étais plus le prédateur ici, mais la proie, lui dit-il presque en ronronnant.

Le corps du démon aux cheveux roses se mit à trembler. Il ne parvenait plus à masquer son effroi devant ses pairs. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer chez lui pour reprendre ses esprits et faire un choix, en réalité, le choix avait été fait au moment-même où il avait mis un terme à l'épidémie pour sauver Taehyung et la petite Jia. Il devait à présent rendre des comptes, le Chaos avait été plus rapide que lui. Ils devaient considérer cela comme une grave trahison pour envoyer le trio.

— Te prendre d'affection pour un ange passe encore, mais pourquoi est-il encore vivant ? reprit Giyeok. Et ces mortels qui auraient dû s'éteindre avec la maladie, tu les as pris en pitié, et tu les as sauvés. Tu pensais qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence ?

— En tout cas pas tout de suite, répliqua Jimin en repoussant ses mains vivement.

— Nous t'accordons le bénéfice du doute. Admettons que tu te sois laissé piéger par l'ange, tu peux encore être sauvé, si tu fais ce que l'on t'ordonne, ajouta le démon blond.

Ils lui offraient un moyen de se sauver, mais cela voudrait dire sacrifier le village et Taehyung. Il n'était plus au bord du gouffre : il plongeait déjà dans l'inconnu. Il était totalement paralysé, emprisonné sous le regard perçant de Giyeok. Il avait l'impression de sentir son cerveau s'agiter dans son crâne, comme s'il cherchait une solution au problème dont il faisait face. Se résigner à anéantir les humains, et l'ange avec, ou bien combattre ses propres pairs avec le risque d'y perdre la vie et de toutes celles qu'il voudrait protéger ? Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler une réponse évasive.

— Qui êtes-vous ? intervint une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Le cœur de Jimin se serra lorsqu'il vit Nana arriver. Elle contemplait avec effroi les champs morts avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants aux profils bien singuliers.

— Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ! reprit-elle avec colère. Que se passe-t-il Jimin ?

— Rentre chez toi, répondit le démon en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Maintenant.

— Une amie à toi ? demanda Digeut.

Il passa sa main dans sa crinière écarlate avec désinvolture. Il porta un sourire carnassier à la vieille dame qui alerta Jimin.

— Va-t'en ! s'écria-t-il.

Le démon rouge leva la main vers Nana qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle allait réprimander les nouveaux venus sur un ton dont elle avait le secret quand elle eut le souffle coupé. Jimin la vit écarquiller les yeux comme si elle voyait le Diable en personne, la bouche ouverte, libérant un cri sans son. Ses vêtements s'imbibèrent de sang et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, morte sur le coup, son corps ouvert à de multiples endroits. Jimin laissa échapper un cri douloureux, alors que Giyeok le tenait fermement par le bras pour le maintenir à sa place.

— Nana ! hurla une autre voix.

Taehyung accourait vers eux, horrifié, et il se précipita sur le corps sans vie de son amie, cherchant en vain à la ranimer.

— Nana ! répéta-t-il douloureusement.

Jimin avait mal. Il pouvait sentir le désespoir de Taehyung juste en le regardant. Il ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher, il avait cru qu'il était rentré chez lui après qu'ils se soient quittés sur le chemin. Peut-être l'ange n'avait-il pas abandonné l'idée de raisonner Jimin sur la question de ses sentiments, peut-être avait-il perçu lui aussi la présence menaçante des trois démons du Chaos. Dans tous les cas, il venait d'assister au meurtre de sa meilleure amie. Le sang de Nana s'était répandu tout autour d'elle. Elle regardait le vide, surprise par la mort. Taehyung pleurait, l'appelait, en vain, et les trois démons en riaient copieusement.

— Il n'y a bien qu'un ange pour se lamenter de la perte d'un humain en fin de vie, commenta Nieun.

Mais Jimin, lui, ne riait pas, le souffle tremblant et le cœur douloureux. Son instinct lui criait de rejoindre son amant mais Giyeok l'attrapa par la gorge, le collant contre lui, presque sensuellement.

— Que comptes-tu faire, mon frère ? Le rejoindre ? Le protéger de nous ? Tu es seul contre nous trois, tu finiras tué avec eux. C'est ce que tu veux ?

— Lâche-moi, siffla Jimin sur un ton menaçant.

Taehyung les regardait mais n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Ses grands yeux humides interrogeaient Jimin. Le doute et la peur s'y lisaient. Y voyait-il une trahison ? Jimin restait passif, sous l'emprise de Giyeok. Quel tableau étrange ils faisaient, ces quatre démons aux cheveux colorés et aux traits épurés. Leur apparence était un piège, ils inspiraient la confiance aux mortels juste en un regard. L'ange paraissait horrifié.

— Jimin ? appela-t-il.

Les doigts se refermèrent sur le cou du démon aux cheveux roses qui ne pouvait lui répondre.

— Quoi que tu choisisses, c'est fini. Nous allons finir ce que tu as commencé, en commençant par ce petit ange inoffensif. Tu le verras mourir des mains de ces mortels, et ceux-ci finiront en cendres. Libre à toi de te détacher de tout cela ou bien de laisser les sentiments humains te faire souffrir. Je suis clément, je t'achèverai une fois que tout sera fini.

— Et bien petit ange ! s'exclama Digeut, hilare, en s'approchant de Taehyung. Tu ne sais que pleurer ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda l'ange d'une voix tremblante de colère.

— Devine. Que veulent les démons du Chaos ?

La destruction. La chute de l'humanité.

— Ton amour de démon, que penses-tu qu'il désire depuis le départ ?

Taehyung pâlit. Il regarda à nouveau Jimin, cherchant une réponse que son compagnon ne donna pas. Paralysé par Giyeok, il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de ce jeu malsain qu'avaient entamé les démons avec l'ange.

— C'est toi qui l'as tuée ? reprit Taehyung, fixant le démon aux cheveux rouges avec insistance.

— Et alors ? De toute façon il lui restait peu de temps à vivre. Les humains s'éteignent vite.

— Très bien, fit l'ange dont la voix se faisait plus grave. Je te tuerai en premier.

Digeut s'immobilisa sous le coup de la surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Ses comparses s'amusaient également de la remarque de Taehyung. Jimin se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Que pouvait bien faire l'ange face à trois démons aussi puissants, reconnus entre tous leurs pairs ? Il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs, il serait vite à la merci de ses ennemis. Le temps paraissait suspendu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas s'approcher d'eux : la silhouette d'un enfant. La rue menait directement sur la grande place, ils avaient une vue large sur les alentours. Jimin reconnut rapidement Jungkook qui courait vers eux, seul.

— Jimin ! Tae ! s'écriait-il.

_Fuis !_ Jimin aurait voulu crier, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

— N'approche pas ! hurla Taehyung avec désespoir.

Que faisait-il seul à la nuit tombée ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait alerté pour qu'il se précipite à leur rencontre ? Digeut fit craquer ses doigts avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Jimin comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il commença à se débattre mais l'emprise de Giyeok sur lui était si forte qu'il ne pouvait faire un pas. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait pas l'intention de se résigner à voir quelqu'un d'autre se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Taehyung s'était levé et il se jeta sur le démon pour l'empêcher d'agir. Digeut le repoussa en le frappant, l'envoyant valser contre le mur de la maison la plus proche, puis il leva sa main en direction de Jungkook.

— Ne le touche pas ! fit Jimin à bout de souffle.

Mais le démon n'en avait cure et il lança son sort sur l'enfant qui le reçut de plein fouet dans un cri strident. Fauché dans sa course, il chuta, mort sur le coup avant d'avoir touché le sol, le corps sanguinolant. Encore sonné, Taehyung se précipita sur lui en poussant une plainte terrible. Jimin étouffa un sanglot, ce qui n'échappa pas à Giyeok.

— Fallait-il que tu les aimes, ces humains, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Il semblait que cette fois les cris avaient alerté les gens du village. Ils apercevaient des points de lumière s'agiter sur la grande place, ils avaient sorti les torches pour voir d'où provenaient ce bruit inhabituel. Peut-être craignaient-ils qu'un nouveau Fléau se soit abattu sur eux. Ils s'étaient à peine remis des dégâts causés par l'épidémie. Penché sur le corps de Jungkook, Taehyung essayait de le ranimer en larmes, mais tout était vain. Les blessures étaient si profondes et cruelles que c'était un miracle qu'il ne fut pas simplement découpé en morceaux. Le cœur de Jimin lui faisait plus mal que jamais, il se rendait compte que l'amour était un pouvoir extrêmement fort, mais aussi douloureux. Il pouvait le dire sans rougir : il aimait vraiment ces enfants qui représentaient l'avenir de l'humanité. Il se rendit à peine compte quand Giyeok le poussa dans les bras de Nieun.

— Eloigne-le d'ici, je ne veux pas qu'il nous gêne dans nos affaires, ajouta-t-il.

Des mains de Giyeok, il passa sous l'emprise de son frère. Plus réservé que les deux autres, le démon aux cheveux bleutés n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux. La pression démoniaque qu'ils exerçaient était telle que Jimin ne pouvait que se laisser manipuler comme un pantin. Il l'éloigna de la rue principale mais déjà Jimin pouvait apercevoir Donghwa qui s'approchait de la scène, accompagné de plusieurs personnes, hommes et femmes, intrigués par ce qu'il se passait. Taehyung était encore au-dessus du corps de Jungkook, les mains imprégnées du sang de l'enfant mais aussi de celui de Nana. Il en avait jusque sur les vêtements, cela faisait de lui le coupable idéal. La colère grondait, elle s'embrasait sur les braises pas tout à fait éteintes de leur esprit de vengeance datant de l'épidémie. Encore une fois, l'ange faisait un coupable idéal, il était même sur les lieux du crime, il portait le sang de ses victimes.

— Démon ! Ordure ! s'écria Digeut en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Taehyung qui fut projeté loin du corps de Jungkook.

— Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, murmura Nieun à l'oreille de Jimin.

Les gens du village allaient évidemment tomber dans le piège, aucun n'irait suspecter les nouveaux venus de quoi que ce soit, surtout pas Donghwa. Les cris de rage s'élevèrent, Taehyung devait faire face à un véritable tribunal populaire où tout le monde voulait le voir payer pour ses crimes.

— Je sais comment se débarrasser d'un démon ! fit Giyeok, planté face à Donghwa.

Il avait très vite cerné à qui il devait s'adresser pour mettre son plan à exécution.

— Là d'où je viens, nous avons réussi à tuer le monstre qui nous terrorisait depuis des années ! Le fer noir est mortel pour eux, il empêche leurs blessures de cicatriser !

Il sortit d'un sac cinq pointes de lances aussi noires que du charbon. Jimin déglutit, ils avaient osé amener avec eux l'arme forgée la plus mortelle pour les anges et les démons. Le fer classique pouvait les faire saigner, éventuellement les tuer si la blessure était profonde, mais ils avaient une faculté de récupération supérieure aux humains. Le fer noir empêchait la guérison instantanée et pénétrait plus facilement leur chair. Le trio avait tout prévu, même s'amuser de la foule s'acharnant contre l'ange avec colère.

Jimin les vit assembler les pointes sur les bois de leurs armes en remplacement des précédentes devenues obsolètes. Evidemment, Donghwa était prêt à avoir sa revanche tant attendue, et ses quatre plus fidèles amis détenaient les autres. Un semblant de jugement funèbre se joua sur la grande place. Les parents de Jungkook pleuraient leur fils auprès de lui, d'autres rendaient hommage à Nana avec tristesse.

— Tu as tué la seule personne qui pouvait encore te protéger, cracha Donghwa.

Nieun plaqua Jimin contre un mur, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa gorge pour qu'il reste immobile. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Taehyung, plus loin, n'avait pas l'intention de se résigner à son sort. Il se releva doucement, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

— Tu te trompes, réfléchis. Pourquoi lui aurais-je fait du mal ? Tu dois me croire.

— Tu as du culot de t'adresser à moi en feignant l'innocence, encore une fois, aboya son vis-à-vis.

— Elle était la seule qui t'aimait ici, intervint un des compagnons de Donghwa.

Il s'approchait de l'ange d'un air menaçant, si bien que Taehyung eut un mouvement de recul, les mains toujours en avant comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier. L'homme eut un hoquet soudain et se consuma sur place sous les yeux horrifiés des villageois et de Taehyung. Ce fut imperceptible mais Jimin l'avait vu, le geste de la main de Giyeok pendant que tout le monde était focalisé sur l'ange. De loin, on aurait vraiment dit que c'était Taehyung qui avait enflammé l'homme qui n'était plus à présent qu'un tas de cendres. La foule hurla, paniquée et en colère : cette fois ils avaient assisté au crime, ils l'avaient vu. Celui qu'ils appelaient « démon » venait de tuer quelqu'un sous leurs yeux. Taehyung était pétrifié de terreur en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Evidemment, Digeut et Giyeok les galvanisaient, participant au ralliement de haine, rappelant qu'ils avaient assisté aux meurtres de Nana et de Jungkook, massacrés de sang froid par l'ennemi. Taehyung était acculé contre le mur, la foule en colère brandissant leurs torches et leurs fourches, ainsi que les lances noires.

— A mort ! A mort ! criaient-ils.

— Non ! se défendit Taehyung. Je vous en prie, vous faites une erreur.

Il trouva le regard de Han dans la foule, lui aussi avait les yeux animés par la vengeance et la haine. Jimin pouvait percevoir le désespoir dans l'expression de l'ange, personne n'allait s'interposer pour le sauver.

— Non ! répéta-t-il, en vain.

Il leva une nouvelle fois les mains, et une nouvelle fois Giyeok réagit instantanément en réduisant en cendres une personne au hasard dans la foule, une jeune femme cette fois, qui partit en fumée dans un hurlement strident. Animé par la rage, Donghwa frappa Taehyung de sa lance. L'ange évita le coup mortel qui allait le frapper dans la poitrine mais la pointe se ficha dans sa cuisse. Sous le coup de la douleur, il tomba à genoux. Les autres étaient prêts à frapper.

— _L'ombre devient la lumière, la lumière devient l'ombre, disperse-toi dans la brume_, murmura Jimin d'une voix rauque.

Nieun qui le tenait encore n'eut pas le temps de comprendre mais un brouillard épais s'engouffra dans les rues, surprenant l'assistance. Jimin aperçut furtivement Taehyung se glisser loin de la foule pour s'enfuir dans une rue adjacente en boitant avant que sa vision fût obscurcie par son propre sort.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? siffla Nieun.

— Allons, ce n'est qu'un contretemps dans votre jeu, répliqua Jimin avec un sourire mauvais.

Ils entendaient la foule paniquer et demander où était bien parti le démon avant de se mettre à sa poursuite en petits groupes. La tournure des événements était loin d'inquiéter Giyeok et Digeut – ce dernier riant à gorge déployée, réduisant au passage en poussière deux autres hommes qui s'étaient égarés dans le brouillard. Nieun, lui, était furieux contre Jimin, car il savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait cela pour donner le temps à son amant de s'enfuir. Il l'emporta loin de la rue principale, lui jetant un regard assassin.

— Tu peux rire, tu restes un piètre démon qui s'est ouvert à l'amour. Peu importe ce qu'a pu dire Giyeok, j'espère que tu sais que ça te condamne à des siècles de tourments une fois que je t'aurais ramené chez nous.

— Jimin ? Qu'est-ce que ?

Un des anciens qui avait échappé à l'épidémie apparut devant eux. Nieun leva la main vers lui et il se consuma sur place. Le sourire de Jimin s'évanouit.

— Tu vois comme c'est facile de tuer des humains. Tu as oublié le plaisir que ça procurait.

— Je suppose que ce ne sera jamais autant jouissif que de t'arracher la mâchoire, répliqua le démon aux cheveux roses sur un ton menaçant.

— Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à voir ton ange se faire massacrer par ses propres protégés. Ensuite nous massacrerons ces pauvres mortels un par un sous tes yeux.

Une ombre s'approchait d'eux, un nouveau badaud perdu dans le brouillard. Nieun le réduisit en cendres lui aussi avant même qu'ils ne puissent voir de qui il s'agissait.

— Comme ceci, commenta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Jimin ne répondit pas, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait récupéré la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, son vis-à-vis étant trop occupé à se réjouir de son coup. Il parvint donc à se libérer de son emprise en profitant de l'effet de surprise, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'enfuit aussitôt, car il avait beaucoup de choses à faire et peu de temps pour les accomplir. Il ne savait pas où était Taehyung et il espérait que l'ange fût suffisamment malin pour se cacher et non pas courir dans son état. La priorité dans l'esprit du démon était de mettre en sécurité les autres, car les villageois ignoraient qu'ils étaient en danger avec le trio se promenant au milieu d'eux comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie du paysage. Son brouillard commençait déjà à se dissiper, au moins il pouvait voir où il allait. Il traversa la grande place en courant et aperçut Eunbi qui avait l'air égarée.

— Eunbi ! l'appela-t-il en la rejoignant.

— Que se passe-t-il, Jimin ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Taehyung est poursuivi par Donghwa et les autres, expliqua-t-il furtivement. C'est dangereux ici, il y a déjà eu beaucoup de morts. Où sont les enfants ?

— Dès que l'alerte a été donnée, ils sont tous arrivés à l'école avec leurs parents, expliqua l'institutrice. Mais je ne trouve pas Jungkook.

L'image de l'enfant étendu sans vie sur la terre poussiéreuse revint douloureusement dans la mémoire de Jimin. Il prit Eunbi par le bras.

— Allons à l'école avec les autres, dit-il avec une tristesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Tu as vu Jungkook ?

— Il fait partie des victimes, annonça Jimin faiblement.

La jeune femme porta la main à sa bouche et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de se rendre à l'école. Tous les autres enfants étaient présents, inconscients de ce qu'il se passaient. Ils regardaient Jimin avec interrogation. Leurs parents étaient avec eux, ou du moins les mères, certains pères faisant partie de la chasse au démon menée par Donghwa.

— C'est Taehyung qui est responsable de tout ça ? demanda la mère de Mao avec effroi.

— Oui et non, marmonna Jimin.

Il posa la main sur la porte et se concentra dessus. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour que le trio infernal ne puisse pas y accéder.

— Que veux-tu dire ? fit Eunbi.

— D'autres démons sont venus, annonça-t-il.

Il ne voulait plus leur mentir.

— D'autres ? répéta la mère de Jia d'une petite voix. Comment ?

Il soupira longuement. Il ne pouvait plus porter le masque de l'ange, et avec l'arrivée de ses pairs, il était forcé de faire un choix, ou du moins il avait compris et accepté ces sentiments humains qu'il rejetait tant. Il avait le désir de protéger toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans cette école, chacun de ces enfants avec lesquels il avait noué des liens, et les personnes qui leur étaient proches. Il leur fit face, l'air solennel.

— Taehyung n'est pas un démon, dit-il, haut et fort. Il est le véritable ange envoyé par les cieux pour veiller sur vous.

— Un ange ? fit Eunbi. Mais…

Jimin lut dans ses yeux écarquillés qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

— Alors le démon…

Un silence s'empara de la salle. Un malaise grandissant, le temps que les adultes comprennent que celui qu'ils avaient pris pour un démon était un ange, et que leur ange salvateur était un démon, celui qui avait causé de multiples Fléaux au cours de leur vie.

— C'est toi qui as… reprit Eunbi.

Toute explication qu'il pouvait leur sortir sonnait comme une excuse, et il grimaça rien qu'en y pensant. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, las. Alors il leur expliqua tout sur l'arrivée des démons qui étaient venus semer le chaos au village. Il sentait les yeux culpabilisateurs posés sur lui, mais au moins personne ne criait ou ne s'en prenait à lui avec virulence. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris de la foule à l'extérieur, et il pensa à Taehyung qui était encore en danger. A l'évidence Eunbi aussi.

— Tu vas le laisser se faire tuer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Jimin lui rendit son regard, déterminé.

— Ne quittez surtout pas les lieux. La porte est scellée, les démons ne pourront pas entrer.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps déjà, répondit-il en passant à travers la porte comme un fantôme.


	7. 7 - TAEHYUNG

**7\. TAEHYUNG**

Les hurlements, le feu, les piques et les pioches… Taehyung, déjà blessé, était encerclé de toutes parts. Les démons se mêlaient aux villageois, trop heureux de savourer le spectacle et fiers de leurs manigances. Les membres tremblants, il était adossé au mur, piégé, incapable de s'enfuir. Ce n'était pas la peur qui tirait son visage, la douleur allait au-delà des plaies physiques. Toutes ces années de rejets et de mépris l'avaient mené à cet instant. Cela aurait pu arriver plus tôt. Il savait pourquoi il avait été épargné jusqu'à maintenant, mais cette fois la fin était devant lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à Jimin et jusqu'à quel point il était impliqué, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que sa tête reconnaissable entre mille auréolée de cheveux roses n'était pas dans la foule. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rejoindre ses camarades démons pour se réjouir du spectacle final. Ne voulait-il pas affronter une dernière fois son regard et lui rire au nez pour avoir cru en des sentiments qui n'existaient pas ? Était-ce bien lui qui avait créé le brouillard qui lui avait permis de se sauver ? Il avait été rattrapé au final, la diversion n'avait pas marché.

Taehyung ne pleurerait pas, il ne crierait pas. Il les laisserait le transpercer de leurs lames tueuses d'ange sans leur offrir ses supplications. Au moins, il ne vivrait plus ainsi, les ailes coupées, dépourvu de son aura. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ensuite, peut-être retournerait-il dans son véritable chez lui, s'excusant auprès de sa hiérarchie pour avoir été incapable d'accomplir sa mission et de s'être laissé séduire par un démon. Il serait sûrement puni d'avoir commis le pêcher de chair avec lui. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Les hommes et leurs piques étaient si proches, la haine et le sang se lisaient dans leurs yeux sombres. Il paierait pour ne pas avoir su leur montrer qui il était. Il paierait pour ne pas avoir été l'ange protecteur qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Une partie de lui craignait que les démons ne finissent par détruire le village après sa mort, mais peut-être que Jimin allait agir. Peut-être. Il espérait encore. Dépité, il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Il sentit l'air se fendre, les lames mortelles s'approcher. Il s'attendait à la douleur perçante le traversant de part en part, mais rien ne vint. Il n'entendait plus rien, comme s'il avait basculé dans un autre monde. Au moins il n'avait pas souffert, il en soupira de soulagement et ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta en se rendant compte que le visage de Jimin était à quelques centimètres du sien, ses traits si doux déformés par une grimace plaintive. Taehyung ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Le blanc des yeux de Jimin se tinta de noir, montrant sa forme démoniaque, puis son regard redevint normal, rempli de larmes. Taehyung pâlit et baissa la tête, et enfin il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas senti les lances. Jimin s'était jeté entre lui et les piques, c'était son corps à lui qui était transpercé au niveau de la poitrine, son sang noir se répandant en une flaque visqueuse à ses pieds.

— Jimin ? murmura-t-il avec incrédulité.

Il leva ses bras vers lui. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur les joues de Jimin qui parvenait à rester debout sans trop savoir comment. Son corps était déjà froid, et il lui rendait son regard douloureux, incapable de dire un mot, le sang commençant à remplir sa gorge. Taehyung commença à pleurer, le cœur encore plus meurtri.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je t'aime, souffla Jimin, faiblement.

Les yeux de Taehyung s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Malgré leur dernière nuit intime tendre, Jimin n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Alors il comprit. Toute la difficulté qu'avait pu éprouver Jimin pendant tout ce temps, son incapacité à se défaire de sa nature démoniaque tout en changeant au contact de Taehyung. Il n'avait jamais pu faire réellement de mal au village, il avait abandonné toutes ses tentatives. Il avait sauvé tous ceux qu'il avait tenté de tuer. Ses quelques victimes étaient ceux qui avaient été les plus violents envers Taehyung, cela lui avait servi de prétexte à vivre dans l'illusion d'être un démon. Son sang était bien noir, mais son cœur avait appris à aimer. Taehyung comprit aussi que ses compagnons démoniaques étaient venus parce que Jimin n'avait pas respecté son contrat. Il n'était pas celui qui avait ravivé la haine des villageois. Il était encore moins celui qui avait accepté qu'on ne tue Nana et Jungkook.

— Libère-toi, reprit-il. Ouvre tes ailes, Tae.

Comme si ces mots étaient un charme, une chaleur douce traversa le corps de Taehyung. Un petit vent fit voleter ses cheveux et une paire de longues ailes apparut dans son dos, comme réveillées d'un long sommeil. Ses blessures disparurent et il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jimin.

— Pardonne-moi, pardonne-leur.

Et il tomba à genoux, vidé de toutes ses forces. Le sentiment de bienêtre de Taehyung s'estompa, l'inquiétude et la peine étant plus violentes encore. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et l'aida à se tenir droit. Les murmures des hommes parvinrent à ses oreilles, enfin, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, car Jimin était en train de mourir. La douleur était lancinante dans le cœur de Taehyung, plus encore qu'au moment où il avait cru que Jimin l'avait abandonné à son sort. Il était sûr à présent de ses sentiments, mais il était également en train de le perdre, le tout en une fraction de seconde. Le démon mourant soutenait difficilement son regard, il ne parvenait plus à parler. Ils auraient pu avoir tout le temps possible pour discuter de cet amour qu'ils venaient à peine de découvrir mais tout était fini à présent. La lueur qui animait encore les yeux sombres de Jimin s'éteignit, et Taehyung hurla, les joues inondées de larmes. Ses doigts étaient crispés dans les mèches roses de la chevelure de son compagnon, il le serrait contre lui, l'appelait, en vain. Jimin ne répondait plus. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, ni les villageois qui commençaient à réaliser qu'ils avaient vécu des décennies dans le mensonge, ni les démons qui étaient sur leur garde, hésitant à agir.

Les nuages noirs se dissipèrent, chassés par l'aura dorée de Taehyung et le battement de ses ailes blanches, laissant place au ciel étoilé. Le temps s'était arrêté, comme si le monde n'avait plus aucune importance à présent que Jimin n'était plus. Ses pleurs et ses cris étaient vains, l'acier noir avait pris la vie immortelle du démon. Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de se lamenter sur le corps de l'être aimé ? La situation lui revint en mémoire lentement. L'arrivée des démons, les meurtres de Nana et de Jungkook, et des autres, les champs pourrissant sous la brume de la nuit, la chasse dont il avait été la proie… Taehyung se leva. Ses larmes avaient séché, son visage était aussi impassible qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois démons, ignorant volontairement Han, Donghwa et les autres. Ceux-ci reculèrent de quelques pas, non par crainte, mais toujours estomaqués par les dernières révélations. Les démons ne rigolaient pas. Derrière leur grande beauté, Taehyung pouvait sentir le Mal pur. Tout n'était qu'illusion. Mais il remarqua aussi à quel point l'aura de Jimin était différente d'eux, certes démoniaque, surtout durant les premières années. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais Jimin s'était adouci, tout n'avait pas été que mensonges de sa part. Et c'était d'autant plus douloureux de ne s'en rendre compte qu'une fois qu'il n'était plus.

— Je vous donne cinq secondes pour retourner d'où vous venez. Et le prochain d'entre vous qui osera mettre les pieds en ce village, je le tuerai d'un geste, dit-il sèchement, d'une voix qui ne laissait transparaître aucune hésitation.

Digeut eux se mit à rire, ses cheveux rouges dansant sur son crâne, les deux autres n'étaient plus trop sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils devaient avoir perçu eux aussi l'éveil des pouvoirs de l'ange. Ils ne répondirent pas, mais au bout des cinq secondes qui leur avaient été accordées, ils étaient toujours là. Taehyung pencha la tête sur le côté, le visage toujours dénué de toute expression. Son regard seul indiquait qu'il fulminait de l'intérieur. Il leva une main vers ses ennemis et on sentit le vent tourner. Digeut s'immobilisa soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. Il était le meurtrier de Nana et de Jungkook, Taehyung n'avait pas oublié. Sa peau se déchira de part et d'autre de son corps et son sang noir jaillit autour de lui. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol sous le regard horrifié de ses frères. Il était mort sur le coup. Les deux autres ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre plus longtemps et ils disparurent dans un claquement de doigts. Le ciel était enfin dégagé, la lune était pleine, éclairant d'une lumière bleue le village. Taehyung ne lâchait pas le démon qu'il venait de tuer du regard. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il avait fait son compte. Il avait voulu faire autant de dégâts mais il ne savait pas juste avant de frapper s'il en avait le pouvoir, son instinct avait agi avant lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait en déduire était que son aura avait obtenu un état de grâce, il se sentait capable de tous les prodiges.

Les villageois le regardaient avec un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part : Taehyung était un ange, un véritable être des cieux, protecteur de l'humanité. Cependant, depuis le début, ils s'étaient lourdement trompés sur son compte, ils l'avaient renié, rejeté. Ils l'avaient traité comme un démon, pourchassé, frappé, torturé même. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de penser que Taehyung voudraient se venger après tous les sévices endurés. Surtout Donghwa qui était si bouleversé qu'il avait fait tomber ses armes sur le sol avant de tomber à genoux. Mais l'ange l'ignorait, chacun d'entre eux, il ne les regarda pas une seconde et il s'éloigna de la grande place, se dirigeant tout droit vers le petit corps ensanglanté de Jungkook. L'enfant avait encore les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise, il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir. Le cœur douloureux, Taehyung tendit la main vers lui, les doigts écartés, et comme s'il ouvrait une porte invisible, il tourna le poignet lentement. On aurait dit qu'il remontait le temps : les lacérations disparurent du corps de l'enfant, il ne restait même plus de trace de sang. Et avant que les villageois ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, Jungkook battit des paupières et son visage reprit des couleurs. L'étonnement marquait toujours son visage, mais il s'était animé. Il s'assit, incrédule.

— Tae ? fit-il d'une petite voix. Que s'est-il passé ?

Taehyung ne répondit pas et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Comme lorsqu'il avait tué le démon, il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il avait pu ramener Jungkook. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son instinct lui dictait de le faire. Il continua son chemin, se penchant cette fois sur le corps de Nana. Il répéta les mêmes gestes qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt, et de nouveau les blessures se refermèrent, le sang s'évapora, et la vieille dame s'éveilla, comme réveillée d'un long sommeil. Elle se redressa lentement, regardant ses mains, examinant son corps, avant de lever les yeux vers Taehyung. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas et elle lui sourit avec douceur, comme si elle voulait lui dire qu'elle savait depuis le départ qu'il n'était pas le démon que tout le monde peignait. Taehyung lui prit les mains avec émotion.

— Tu m'as toujours vu tel que j'étais, et je t'en remercie du plus profond de mon cœur, Nana, murmura-t-il.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir les champs et leurs cultures mortes. Alors il leva la main, encore une fois, et le miracle s'opéra. Tout redevint comme avant, les récoltes allaient être prospères. Tout le mal qui avait été fait au village s'était volatilisé. Il ne pouvait pas leur rendre ceux qu'ils avaient perdu lors de l'épidémie, ni ceux transformés en cendre par les démons, mais au moins ils étaient sauvés, et définitivement. Si les villageois étaient soulagés, certains pleuraient de joie, ils s'embrassaient, prenaient Jungkook dans leurs bras, serraient les mains de Nana, Taehyung continua de les ignorer. Il revint sur ses pas, la réalité le heurtant comme un mur. Jimin gisait encore au milieu de la grande place, aussi immobile qu'une statue, tenant en équilibre à genoux avec les lances fichées dans son corps. Il remarqua du coin des yeux que les enfants étaient sortis de leur cachette avec Eunbi qui regardait avec effroi le corps sans vie de Jimin. Savaient-ils qu'il était en réalité un démon ? En tout cas les enfants pleuraient et appelaient celui qui avait toujours été leur ami. Jungkook les avait rejoints, encore sonné de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lui aussi criait ce nom qui sonnait étrangement dans les oreilles de Taehyung.

L'ange, lui, était resté silencieux. Il retira une à une les lances mortelles et tint délicatement Jimin dans ses bras pour le faire allonger sans brutalité, comme s'il pouvait encore souffrir de ce que son corps subissait après la mort. Et Taehyung répéta les mêmes gestes que devant Jungkook et Nana. Il avait l'espoir que peut-être il parviendrait à inverser là aussi le cours du temps… mais rien ne se produisit. Pas même un frissonnement de l'air autour d'eux. Était-ce l'état de grâce qui était terminé ? Ou bien Jimin n'avait-il pas le droit d'être ramené du monde des morts ? Taehyung se laissa tomber à genoux, tremblant, tenant Jimin fermement contre lui. Il lui abaissa les paupières dans un sanglot. En un instant, il avait tout gagné, et tout perdu.

Comment Jimin avait-il scellé sa nature angélique ? Il ne le saurait jamais et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il l'avait libéré avant qu'il soit trop tard, même s'il aurait pu le faire plus tôt. Avait-il toujours été capable d'accomplir de tels prodiges ? Il ne le savait plus. Cela semblait être une autre vie, il ne restait plus que des souvenirs flous. Tous ceux qui l'avaient maltraité connaissaient à présent la vérité, mais ce n'était plus leur approbation qu'il désirait. Il avait vaincu les démons, sauvé le village, récupéré ses pouvoirs et son identité… et Jimin n'était plus. Il n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux d'un démon, cependant s'il ne l'avait pas tant aimé il aurait été tellement plus malheureux. Jimin ne l'avait pas toujours bien traité, surtout en tant qu'amant, mais il l'avait aimé sincèrement lui aussi. Les choses auraient pu changer, leur relation allait enfin devenir saine, malheureusement tout était terminé.

Les sanglots de Taehyung résonnaient dans la grande place et un silence pesant paralysait l'assemblée. Les effusions de joie avaient laissé place au deuil. Si beaucoup étaient incertains sur la légitimité de pleurer un démon qui les avait dupés depuis tant d'années, d'autres avaient encore en mémoire le jeune homme doux qui les avait accompagnés. Peut-être que plus tard ils s'interrogeraient sur le bien et le mal qu'avait pu faire Jimin, mais à cet instant précis tous respectaient la douleur de Taehyung et des enfants. L'ange se releva enfin, avec son amour perdu dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait plus à présent et il était temps pour lui de rentrer là où il se sentait en sécurité, là où Jimin et lui avaient passé leurs plus beaux moments. Il n'adressa toujours aucun regard aux villageois. Il leur en voudrait toujours, et n'avait pas la volonté de leur pardonner quoi que ce soit, mais il ne leur donnerait plus de son temps. Il se sentait libéré, et n'avait plus envie de se sentir accepté en ces lieux. Qu'ils se débrouillent sans lui.

Le chemin fut long jusqu'à sa maison qui attendait là, au milieu de nulle part. Le sang ne coulait plus des plaies de Jimin et avait laissé des marques noires sur sa tunique blanche. Il était si léger dans ses bras. Enfin, Taehyung entra chez lui et déposa délicatement le corps de son amant sur la table. Il se concentra quelques secondes et ses immenses ailes immaculées disparurent dans une aura dorée. Là, debout à côté de la table, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de Jimin. Il avait déjà perdu toutes ses couleurs et même ses boucles roses étaient devenues ternes. Du bout des doigts, Taehyung lui arrangea sa coiffure, le souffle tremblant.

— Tu es un imbécile, lui dit-il à voix basse.

La douleur remonta à sa gorge à nouveau, et il fondit en larmes. « _Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-leur._ » Tels avaient été ses derniers mots.

— Ils ne méritent pas que je leur pardonne, répondit amèrement Taehyung, brisé. Et toi non plus, démon.

Il se baissa lentement et posa son front contre celui de Jimin. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, car la réalité le frappait de plus en plus fort. Jimin n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux.

— Ne me laisse pas seul, reprit-il dans un souffle.

Il s'était éloigné de tout, du village, des humains. Eux, ils allaient se reconstruire. Ils n'avaient pas eu tant de pertes qu'ils auraient dû avoir, Jimin, tout aussi démoniaque qu'il était, leur avait épargné bien des malheurs dans les différents fléaux qu'il avait pu jeter. Il s'était attaché aux humains, et Taehyung ne l'avait compris que trop tard. Lui, il ne leur pardonnerait pas. Pas cette génération en tout cas, celle qui avait passé son temps à le rejeter et le torturer.

Taehyung resta enfermé, immobile, ne quittant jamais le chevet de Jimin. Il ne s'autorisait plus à penser, ni même à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il s'écoulait, il était juste là. Il ne répondit pas quand on frappa à la porte. Qui pouvait donc venir le déranger ? Ne se doutaient-ils pas qu'il refusait de voir qui que ce soit ? L'intru n'attendit pas une réponse, car la porte s'ouvrit. Taehyung l'ignora, il ne chercha même pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Le front toujours posé contre celui de Jimin, ils ressemblaient à une statue tragique symbolisant l'amour perdu.

— Tae, fit la voix lointaine de Nana. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

— Laisse-moi, répondit Taehyung d'une voix rocailleuse.

— Les enfants voudraient dire au revoir à Jimin. Est-ce que tu veux bien leur accorder ça ?

— Il était le démon qui les avait rendus malades, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il est responsable de la mort de tous ceux qui ont succombé à l'épidémie.

— Je sais. Tae, mon petit ange, et toi-même en sachant cela tu l'as emporté chez toi pour le pleurer. Et nous savons qu'il aimait quand même ce village et les enfants restent très attachés à lui, continua la vieille dame en posant une main douce sur son épaule. Eunbi a amené les enfants ici. Laisse-les lui dire au revoir, ils seront ceux qui se souviendront de lui, et ceux qui apprendront aux prochaines générations que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Taehyung se redressa pour la regarder enfin. Le soleil s'était levé, déjà, illuminant la pièce. Il lui semblait déjà que c'était dans une autre vie qu'elle s'était étendue dans le sol boueux du village, le corps lacéré par les griffes des démons. Il avait envie de fondre en larmes dans ses bras comme un petit garçon évacuant ses peines dans les bras d'une mère.

— Jungkook est là aussi, et il veut te remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Tu n'avais pas à le faire, et pourtant tu nous as ramenés cet enfant et moi d'entre les morts. Tu es notre miracle aux yeux de tous maintenant, ajouta Nana avec son éternelle douceur.

Elle lui caressa le visage tendrement.

— Je sais que tu ne veux plus te mêler au village, mais je serai toujours là pour toi jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse m'emporte pour de bon.

— Tu es la seule que je ne veux pas voir partir, dit Taehyung avec amertume. Il m'a laissé, comment je ferai sans toi ?

— Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas immortelle, mais je sais une chose, la douleur que tu ressens aujourd'hui s'atténuera peu à peu. Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois malheureux pour l'éternité.

— Je t'aime beaucoup Nana mais personne ne saura jamais ce que Jimin aurait voulu réellement, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Qu'ils entrent. Je sais que son affection pour eux était sincère.

— Merci petit ange, sourit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée de la maison pour appeler Eunbi et les enfants. « Dire au revoir ». Le pouvait-il vraiment lui-même ? Jungkook fut le premier à entrer. Ses grands yeux bruns se posèrent sur Taehyung qui avait du mal à déchiffrer ce que signifiait ce regard. Il ne l'avait jamais craint, ni n'avait suivi les adultes qui le méprisaient. Il y avait de la reconnaissance, mais d'autres sentiments se mêlaient et l'ange n'avait pas la force de les comprendre.

— Je te remercie, seigneur, commença-t-il à dire.

— Ne m'appelle pas seigneur, coupa Taehyung.

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras sans prévenir.

— Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

Taehyung resta muet, peu habitué à ce genre de contact. Il caressa les cheveux de Jungkook avec émotion. Eunbi entra à son tous avec tous les enfants. Ils étaient une quinzaine, jamais autant de personnes n'avaient été réunies en ces lieux.

— Est-ce vrai, Jimin était un démon ? lui demanda Jia.

De tous, la petite fille de cinq ans avait été la plus proche de Jimin, celle qu'il avait sauvée de la maladie.

— C'est vrai, répondit simplement Taehyung.

— Et toi, tu ne l'étais pas ?

— Non, Jia. Comme tu as pu le voir aujourd'hui.

— C'est Jimin qui nous a cachés, ajouta Eunbi en serrant les mains des deux plus jeunes enfants qui l'accompagnaient. Et avant qu'il ne parte te sauver il m'a dit la vérité à son sujet.

— Et pourtant tu es là, fit remarquer l'ange.

— Je veux croire qu'il était sincère dans tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Tu n'étais pas celui qui nous faisait du mal, c'était sa nature démoniaque qui créait tout ça. Mais je suis sûre qu'il nous aimait, et c'est grâce à toi, expliqua la jeune institutrice, encore confuse, la voix tremblante à cause de l'émotion. Je sais qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, dit Taehyung en esquissant un sourire. Il s'était attaché à vous, mais il aurait bien été incapable de se l'avouer.

Un par un, les enfants firent leurs adieux à Jimin. Jia lui embrassa même la joue, et Eunbi fondit en larmes. Ils enlacèrent ensuite Taehyung.

— Il nous disait souvent que tu étais différent de ce que les adultes pouvaient faire croire, avoua Mao, lui aussi rescapé de la maladie.

Ainsi, Jimin avait voulu éduquer différemment la nouvelle génération. Le cœur de Taehyung se réchauffa.

— Merci.

Finalement, la présence des enfants lui avaient fait du bien. Il ne perdait pas espoir en l'humanité, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il faisait confiance aux adultes du village. Il avait encore beaucoup de colère contre eux. Ils l'avaient haï pendant des années, rejeté, humilié, jusqu'à le torturer il y avait de cela quelques jours à peine, l'avaient pourchassé armés de lances et de fourches. Taehyung savait que même sans l'influence des démons ils auraient tenté de le tuer. Leurs mains armées avaient pris la vie de Jimin à sa place. Ils ne méritaient pas que Taehyung leur pardonne. Une fois les enfants partis, avec un dernier regard rempli d'admiration de la part de Jungkook, Nana l'embrassa à son tour pour le rassurer et le remercier. Elle le laissa enfin, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de solitude.

Taehyung soupira longuement, la maison était redevenue silencieuse et pesante. Il s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Jimin.

— Je te pardonne, lui dit-il. Mais je ne veux pas encore que tu me laisses.

Avait-il seulement encore des larmes pour pleurer ? A la place, il laissa le sommeil l'emporter pour lui donner un peu de répit.

Le corps d'un être immortel ne pourrissait pas. Bien qu'aussi froid et pâle que les premières neiges, Jimin restait intact au fil des jours. Taehyung ne mangeait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa maison était devenue un sanctuaire. Nana déposait régulièrement des paniers à provision qu'il ne touchait pas. Elle n'osait pas rester longtemps, en le voyant si dénué de toute vie, assis là, à côté d'un mort. Elle lui rappelait avec tristesse de continuer à vivre, mais il répondait à peine. Jungkook lui rendait visite également, sans recevoir de vraies réponses de sa part. Taehyung ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'intéressaient à lui. Pour lui, le temps ne comptait pas, il n'était pas obligé de se dépêcher à faire son deuil. Au fil des semaines, les visites l'agaçaient. Le maraîcher Han avait même osé s'aventurer jusqu'à son jardin.

— Reviens au village, disait-il. Le conseil a des choses à te dire.

— Va-t'en, avait répliqué Taehyung, sèchement.

Il ne les supportait plus, tous autant qu'ils étaient. S'ils ne voulaient pas lui laisser le temps dont il avait besoin pour accepter la perte de Jimin, il allait devoir sévir et faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus l'atteindre. Un parterre de ronces se dressa à l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte, et un cercueil de verre prit forme autour de Jimin. Taehyung, lui, resta prostré sur sa chaise, les genoux remontés jusqu'à son menton. Cela attrista Nana, sans aucun doute, lorsqu'elle découvrit les changements. L'ange ne lui répondait plus. « Je t'attendrais, » disait-elle sans trop insister. Jungkook, lui, était particulièrement têtu. Il ne demandait pas à Taehyung de sortir, mais il venait régulièrement raconter tout ce qu'il se passait dans le village. Rien de bien intéressant, mais il lui faisait savoir que la vie avait repris son cours. Il donnait surtout des nouvelles des autres enfants, et au fil des mois, Taehyung s'était habitué à l'entendre s'asseoir près des ronces tous les mercredis.

Les mois passèrent, puis les années, sans que Taehyung ne daigne bouger de sa chaise. A rester immobile de cette façon, il n'avait pas besoin de manger, comme si son corps entier était en pause. Il restait conscient de ce qui l'entourait, surtout lorsque quelqu'un lui rendait visite. Nana venait de moins en moins, et Taehyung ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle était âgée et le chemin pour venir jusque là était long. Jungkook, lui, grandissait, mais ne loupait aucun rendez-vous. Tout se passait bien au village, et Eunbi s'était mariée. Il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de suivre ses leçons et avait hâte de travailler avec son père. Taehyung ne lui répondait toujours pas, mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le laisser seul et de ne pas le forcer à sortir.

— Tu manques quand même beaucoup à Nana, ajouta Jungkook avec une pointe de tristesse. Cela fait quelques mois déjà qu'elle ne peut plus marcher sans canne.

Et Nana manquait beaucoup à Taehyung aussi. Mais l'ange ne voulait pas sortir de son état de recueillement. Et le temps continua à s'écouler avec pour seul repère les histoires de Jungkook. Tout évoluait, excepté cette maison, avec un corps qui ne s'altérait jamais, et un homme assis à côté qui paraissait dormir.

— J'ai quinze ans maintenant ! disait Jungkook. J'ai commencé à travailler avec mon père comme il me l'avait promis. Mais au final, n'est-ce pas ennuyeux de rester ici alors qu'il y a un monde à découvrir ?

Quinze ans, se dit Taehyung. Cela faisait donc cinq ans que Jimin ne le regardait plus, ne le touchait plus. L'ange leva doucement la tête vers le cercueil de verre. Il n'était pas prêt, et il ne voulait voir personne. Savoir qu'il avait passé autant de temps enfermé dans son sanctuaire ne le perturbait pas plus qu'un oiseau ne faisait frémir l'arbre sur lequel il se posait. Il referma les yeux. Le temps pouvait bien s'écouler encore. Au bout de quelques semaines, le ton de Jungkook commença à changer.

— Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de sortir, et je ne l'aurais pas fait si…

Il paraissait à la fois triste et hésitant.

— Nana ne va pas bien, reprit-il. Elle ne peut plus sortir de son lit, et le docteur dit qu'il y a peu de chances qu'elle survive à l'hiver. Tae… accepterais-tu d'aller la voir avant que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Le cœur de Taehyung se serra soudainement. Il pensait avoir du temps, mais il avait oublié que le temps pouvait aussi emporter les rares personnes à qui il tenait encore. L'idée même de se rendre au village lui faisait horreur. Cinq années s'étaient déroulées mais dans sa mémoire, le traumatisme était encore vif. Il voyait encore les lances et les torches, et le sang noir de Jimin se mêlant à la poussière.

— Je n'irai pas, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Jungkook ne répondit pas tout de suite, probablement surpris d'avoir enfin un retour de la part de l'ange.

— Mais Nana…

— Nana ne peut pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça. Elle a dit qu'elle m'attendrait…

— Tae, soupira le jeune homme. Elle ne pensait sûrement pas que tu prendrais autant de temps à faire ton deuil.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, rétorqua Taehyung.

— J'ai un vif souvenir de ce jour-là, reprit-il, presque en colère. Tu m'as ramené à la vie. Si tu restes enfermé ici avec son corps, évidemment que tu n'es pas prêt à tourner la page. Je ne te demande même pas de tourner la page, juste… va voir Nana, pendant qu'elle vit encore. La vie humaine est courte, je pensais que tu le savais.

Taehyung l'entendit se lever et s'éloigner. Pour la première fois, Jungkook était déçu de l'ange qui doutait qu'il revienne la semaine suivante. Pourtant, contrairement à ses craintes, le jeune garçon revint exactement comme à son habitude. Il n'avait cependant pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer.

— Nana va de plus en plus mal, et elle te demande. S'il te plait Taehyung. Je ferai en sorte qu'aucun membre du village ne t'approche, Mao, Jia et les autres m'aideront, mais tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je te le demande à genoux, la semaine prochaine, elle ne sera déjà plus là.

Il était véritablement à genoux, la tête inclinée devant les ronces qui masquaient la porte. Il ne rajouta plus un mot et il aurait été prêt à passer des jours et des nuits devant l'entrée de la maison de Taehyung dans cette position, alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le buisson épais s'ouvrir. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'ange n'avait pas changé. Taehyung paraissait peut-être plus affaibli du fait qu'il ne mangeait pas et qu'il ne bougeait pas, mais le voilà debout, un pied hors de son sanctuaire. Les grands yeux de Jungkook le dévisagèrent avec stupeur. Il avait bien grandi, l'enfant qui courait pieds nus dans les rues avec ses amis à la recherche de Jimin dans leurs jeux quotidiens. Pas encore un homme, les traits de l'enfance toujours présents, mais déjà presque bâti comme un adulte en pleine force de l'âge. Il se releva lentement, comme s'il pensait qu'un geste brusque pouvait faire fuir Taehyung. Ce-dernier s'avança vers lui et il leva la main vers son visage pour mieux le dévisager.

— Cinq ans, c'est beaucoup, conclut-il avec un sourire ému.

Jungkook répondit à son sourire. Taehyung avait presque oublié à quel point il était adorable. Là, il n'avait pas changé.

— Tu es prêt ?

— Je veux la voir, dit l'ange avec tristesse.

Le garçon lui prit la main et tous deux prirent la direction du village. Cela faisait longtemps que Taehyung n'avait pas marché sur ce sentier, sans chaussures. Ses pieds n'en furent pas blessés, mais ressentir la terre après tout ce temps lui faisait ressentir une émotion bien singulière. Comme Jungkook lui avait promis, ils ne croisèrent aucun des adultes en chemin une fois arrivés au village. Il aperçut furtivement les autres enfants, qui avaient beaucoup grandi eux aussi, puis ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Nana. Là, Jungkook le laissa à l'entrée. Ils avaient tout préparé pour leur laisser leur intimité, et Taehyung leur en était très reconnaissant. Il inclina la tête devant le garçon et entra enfin, les membres tremblants de façon à peine perceptible. La pièce à vivre était petite et le lit était dans un coin, de l'autre côté de l'espace cuisine. La vieille dame était allongée, le visage aminci, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Taehyung s'avança en silence, craignant de la réveiller. Ces cinq années avaient vu Jungkook grandir de façon incroyable, mais avaient aussi accentué la vieillesse sur le visage de Nana. Il l'avait crue pourtant imperméable au temps, elle aussi. Il s'assit sur le matelas et lui prit la main. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et, dès qu'elle vit qui était à son chevet, un sourire illumina son visage.

— Bonjour petit ange, dit-elle tout doucement.

— Je suis désolé, Nana, murmura-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher les trémolos dans sa voix.

— Pourquoi donc Tae ? Je savais que tu viendrais, je t'ai dit que je t'attendrais.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Taehyung. Le poids de la culpabilité était très étouffant.

— Ne pleure pas, petit ange, reprit-elle en lui essuyant la joue. Tu m'as donnée quelques années en plus, et je t'en remercie.

— Mais je n'étais pas avec toi.

— Tu l'as été presque toute ma vie, alors tu pouvais bien t'accorder du temps pour faire ton deuil.

— Ne me donne pas d'excuses, grommela-t-il en faisant la moue.

Elle resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Taehyung. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un reproche dans son regard, juste une dame fatiguée et heureuse à la fois comme si elle retrouvait son fils prodige.

— Tu sais que je ne t'en tiens pas rancune. Je ne veux pas partir fâchée, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais combien tu as souffert et je n'ai pas su t'aider comme il l'aurait fallu.

— Je regrette tellement.

Les larmes qui s'étaient taries cinq ans auparavant coulèrent de nouveau à flot.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes toi aussi. Je vais rester avec toi si tu le veux. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû attendre tout ce temps.

Le sourire de Nana s'effaça progressivement. Elle ne répondit pas, à la place elle s'assit, tendant les bras vers Taehyung pour pouvoir le serrer contre elle. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu une mère, il n'en avait jamais eu le besoin pendant longtemps, mais cette femme avait toujours été présente pour lui, surtout lors des périodes difficiles. Elle avait été la seule à l'accepter dans ce village, alors il pouvait dire que peut-être, il l'aimait comme une mère. Elle, qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, l'avait traité comme un fils, avec pudeur. Elle le remercia d'être entré dans sa vie et lui rappela tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Taehyung pensa à essayer de la sauver, mais il ne pouvait pas inverser le cours de la vieillesse, Nana l'en dissuada rapidement. Alors il resta auprès d'elle, et il ne quitta pas la maison jusqu'à la fin. Il prendrait soin d'elle pendant le temps qui lui restait à vivre. Il se mettait en retrait lorsqu'elle recevait des visites, et on ne lui posa aucune question. Seul Jungkook lui parlait directement, les autres devaient avoir reçu l'ordre de laisser l'ange tranquille. Ce fut au bout du troisième jour que la doyenne du village s'éteignit, et Taehyung n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Sa peine était immense, différente de ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de Jimin. Au moins, Nana était partie en paix, au chaud dans son lit, entourée des personnes qu'elle chérissait. Le village était en deuil et on lui organisa de belles funérailles. Taehyung repartit chez lui discrètement, retrouvant le cercueil de verre de Jimin.

Le rideau de ronces bloqua de nouveau sa porte et il se réinstalla sur sa chaise en silence. Il croisa les bras sur la table et y enfouit sa tête. Sortir de chez lui n'avait pas été désagréable, mais il avait de nouveau perdu un être cher. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire encore en ce monde, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire définitivement adieu à Jimin. Jungkook continua de lui rendre visite aussi régulièrement que possible, et les années ne cessaient jamais de s'écouler. Taehyung apprit donc qu'Eunbi avait eu un enfant, puis un deuxième. Sans le voir, il pouvait aussi entendre Jungkook grandir, rien qu'au son de sa voix. Il constata aussi avec tristesse qu'il ne passait plus le voir une fois par semaine, ses apparitions étant de plus en plus espacées au fil des années. Jamais il ne reprocha à Taehyung de ne pas sortir et il préférait raconter les histoires du village pour qui l'attaque des démons remontait à bien loin à présent. Jungkook avait vingt ans, lui-même avait l'impression que tout cela s'était passé lors d'une précédente vie. Il parlait d'avenir, car plus il grandissait plus le désir de voyager se faisait forte. Un jour, il quitterait le village, et personne ne viendrait plus rendre visite à l'ange dans son sanctuaire.

— Et si tu venais avec moi ? proposa un jour Jungkook. Tu es resté dans cette maison, dans ce village depuis trop longtemps.

Comme d'habitude il n'eut aucune réponse. Taehyung l'entendit soupirer.

— Je vais arrêter de venir progressivement, la rupture sera moins brutale pour toi. Tu me manqueras beaucoup.

Taehyung se demanda si ce serait égoïste de sa part de refuser que le jeune homme s'en aille.

— Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir te voir, je ne sais pas non plus quand je partirai et si je reviendrai. J'imagine que tu seras toujours là.

_Ne me laisse pas seul toi aussi._ Jungkook ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, il semblait très excité par ses projets.

— J'aurais voulu te voir une nouvelle fois avant de partir, soupira-t-il.

Taehyung ne savait que faire, et Jimin ne répondait toujours pas. Il ressemblait à une statue de glace, les derniers signes qu'il fut vivant un jour avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Même ses anciennes plaies que l'ange n'avait pas touchées n'étaient plus aussi noires, et ses cheveux jadis d'un rose aussi doux que les pivoines du jardin de Taehyung avaient pris une teinte grisâtre. En le regardant ainsi, l'ange comprit une chose : l'envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui s'était atténuée. Alors il se leva de sa chaise et fit disparaître les ronces. Jungkook était toujours là, assis en tailleur sur l'herbe, levant vers Taehyung ses grands yeux surpris.

En effet, il avait encore beaucoup changé. Il était un homme à présent. Lorsqu'il se leva, Taehyung put constater qu'il était aussi grand que lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi grands et lumineux, son sourire innocent avait gardé le souvenir de l'enfance, mais les années de labeur dans les champs avaient sculpté son corps différemment. Il avait les épaules plus larges, la mâchoire dessinée de façon plus nette. Ses pommettes rosirent sous le regard doux que lui posait Taehyung.

— Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? demanda l'ange.

— T'aider à quoi ? répondit Jungkook avec étonnement.

— J'aimerais que Jimin repose sous les pivoines. Il est temps de lui dire au revoir, dit-il simplement.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent encore plus, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il comprenait que Taehyung avait décidé de tourner la page et de s'ouvrir à nouveau à l'humanité.

L'ange aurait pu utiliser sa magie pour déplacer le cercueil et creuser le trou, mais ils se mirent d'accord silencieusement à préparer ces funérailles privées à deux, utilisant les moyens habituels. Jungkook creusa une fosse sous les pivoines et il comprenait pourquoi Taehyung voulait que le démon repose à cet endroit. Elles lui rappelleraient à jamais la grâce de cet être qui s'était sacrifié pour le sauver. Puis, ils transportèrent le cercueil de verre, le déposèrent en faisant très attention, et il était temps de le recouvrir. Alors qu'il s'était montré très motivé à enterrer enfin le corps de Jimin pour qu'il repose en paix, ce fut à ce moment-là que Taehyung montra de l'hésitation, comme s'il se rendait compte que mettre celui qui fut son amant en terre signifiait ne plus jamais le revoir.

— Je te remercie, Jimin, fit Jungkook d'un air solennel. J'ai passé dix ans à y réfléchir, et même si tu nous as menti sur ta véritable nature et que tu as laissé croire que Taehyung était responsable de tous les maux du village, tu as quand même pris soin de nous, et nous a protégé jusqu'à la fin. Merci d'avoir sauvé Taehyung, tu savais qu'il méritait une autre vie. Je peux te promettre que ton dernier geste ne sera pas vain, je veillerai à ce que plus personne ne lui fasse du mal.

L'ange dévisagea longuement le jeune homme avec un air interrogateur. En disant ces mots, il avait jeté une poignée de terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Taehyung, les yeux disant clairement « à ton tour maintenant ».

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, dit-il en posant ses yeux sur le cercueil de verre. Tu as été responsable de bien de mes peines, mais aussi bien de mes joies. Je regrette qu'on n'ait pas pu s'aimer comme on le méritait. Tu n'étais pas parfait, mais tu apprenais, et tu avais changé. Ce qui est déjà quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour un démon. Tu as toujours su me surprendre, même quand tu avais perdu ma confiance. Je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer, mais il est temps pour moi de vivre. A bientôt j'espère.

Petit à petit, le visage blanc et impassible de Jimin, protégé par le verre, disparut sous la terre. Taehyung ne versa qu'une larme, sitôt essuyée sous le pouce de Jungkook. Une fois que tout fut terminé, aucune pierre tombale ne vint orner la tombe, aucune inscription. Juste les fleurs qui ballotaient lascivement au vent. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux de longues minutes en les contemplant.

— Tu viens avec moi alors ?

— Je veux partir d'ici, et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul, avoua Taehyung en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je vais te suivre, où que tu ailles.

Jungkook lui répondit avec un grand sourire avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Le monde ne s'arrêtait pas aux champs qui bordaient le village et nul ne savait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir au-delà de l'horizon. D'autres cultures, d'autres paysages. D'autres démons, d'autres anges peut-être qui protégeaient les humains.


End file.
